


Office Sweet

by worldwidecupcake



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Interns & Internships, M/M, Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldwidecupcake/pseuds/worldwidecupcake
Summary: In which Ludwig, the boss of a designing firm, falls in love with his newly hired intern.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was requested by helenlee2000 over at tumblr who wanted a short story about Ludwig having a designing firm, Feliciano works for him and they fall in love. I don’t know how a designing form truly works like, so there might be inaccuracies about that. Although a short story was requested…I created 4-5 chapters cause ideas just came. Will update weekly for now, but once done with the draft (Only sentences away from finishing right now), bi-weekly updates. I really hope you enjoy this new venture!

Lovino storms in, nothing at the door to hold him. He doesn’t care that Mr. Beilschmidt is scribbling away in his papers, he just drops the file on his desk interrupting the settled rhythm he had of his work. Still standing before him, he looks away, pretending to be uncaring, even if he was tapping his feet furiously, jolting certain movements all across his body that was enough for Ludwig to see that he was impatient. He wanted him to see these papers and he was not going to leave until he made clear his decision. If it was something he didn’t want to hear, Lovino was willing to stay as long as he needed to convince.

“What is this?” Ludwig asked, only tapping the file with his pen, uninterested enough to not even open it.

“All the information regarding my brother’s eligibility for an internship here. His resume is there, along with pictures of his past works and his pages.”

Ludwig, curious, finally opened the file, reading quickly through his resume, which showed no experience but past volunteering to two art museums in Italy and fluency in Italian, English and German, which he admitted was rather impressive. Then there were the pictures, some interior designs he surely worked himself in his own home or friend’s. Good perception of color, order, creativity, an inclusion of paintings, statues and objects that he made himself, all to fit the theme the person asked or he himself wanted. Ludwig nodded to everything fascinated, taking his time with each of the pictures to analyze, to inspect, which Lovino hoped was a good sign.

“I admit, it all looks promising, but I made it clear to you that we don’t have any positions for an intern. I can’t just open up space for him.”

“You don’t have to give him a position. Get him to bring us coffee in the morning, organize our archives, tend at the entrance, help with delivery or as assistant to projects. He doesn’t need anything big, he just wants the experience. He’ll only be here for a couple of months and then he’s off to Italy and I promise not to mention him ever again and we can go on with our usual business,” he promised with his ever present variety of hand motions to try and hide his desperation, but Ludwig knew, he had worked enough years with Lovino Valenti to know.

He sighed, gazing to all the potential in his hands that would serve well to add in the firm. But to add him when they were already so full of personnel, when he wasn’t sure if they even had enough money to pay him.

“This is a small company, Valenti. We haven’t been open for as long as others. We’ve never even had an intern before. Are you sure his time here could serve as good experience?”

“My brother has checked, and yes, it would be enough, and hey, first time for everything right, might give this place more name,” he tried to convince, leaning his hands unto his desk, making himself too familiar and Ludwig didn’t know how to voice his distaste about it. He turned away and looked down to some other files, mostly the expenses, trying to organize how he could make this work.

“If I do accept your brother, I’ll have to pay him the minimum wage.”

“He’s prepared for that.”

All he cared about was a temporary position.

“Is he here in New Jersey?”

“Been so for a week."

“Can he come for an interview tomorrow morning?”

“Absolutely."

“Very well then. I expect him here at nine o clock sharp,” he pointed commandingly, knowing how common it was for Lovino to arrive late, expecting the same behavior from any other Valenti. 

“I’ll make sure of it.” And he turned away without another word, another expression, out the door and into the halls of the company to his own studio. He was supposed to be working on the arches and ceiling for that Danish guy’s house.

 

Lovino did well to awake Feliciano earlier. He took a century getting ready. He wore one of those branded suit jackets that he barely took out from his closet, he was even surprised he brought it over from Italy, with a crisp light blue shirt underneath, nice white pants and shoes, his curled hair combed to the best he could and his smile an always necessity that added well to his image. A charming man that had many of the passerbies of the street fawning and tripping, it didn’t help that Feliciano would smile to them so easily, even wave like they were all long friends.

“Could you stop and just come inside,” Lovino scolded, locking the small car with a beep, heading inside without any ounce of patience for his more cheerful and slow brother.

Feliciano didn’t move from his waves to a jogger until he noticed Lovino gone. He rushed inside to find him, remaining constantly by his side, following down the halls of the old building. He made sure the plate he had brought was foiled well, not an ounce of warm air to escape.

“Do you think everyone is going to like the muffins?”

“I still think you shouldn’t have done that, it’s not going to win you any favors, but sure, people here would eat anything,” he rolled his eyes, finally entering his own studio where his group for the latest project was waiting.

Tino and Haris were by the table ordering some tools, Michelle munching on some last minute breakfast, Antonio and Natalia going over the large plans where they decided everything.

“Ah! Amado mio!” Of course Antonio would welcome first, throw apart the plans to leave Natalia alone with it in her grimace.

He took Lovino’s waist, bringing him to a spin despite how the other tried to escape. “As dashing as every morning. I could kiss every inch of you right now and-” a harsh nudge of Lovino’s thighs against his groin was enough to set him free, move Antonio aside as if he wasn’t even there, addressing instead the rest of the group.

“Feliciano, you know Antonio."

“Ciao, Antonio,” Feliciano greeted the other with his familiar wave, concerned and hoping he was okay.

“Hey,” Antonio groaned, still trying to relieve himself.

“Guys, this is my brother, Feliciano. He’s here for an interview for an internship position,” he quickly introduced, Feliciano waving to all of them gladly and with a big smile.

“Wow, you both have the same curls, gives away to you two being clearly related,” Tino commented, much to Lovino’s annoyance.

“He’s adorable,” Michelle complimented, having Feliciano blush.

“It’s nice to have you here, Feliciano. Your brother talks often of you,” Haris welcomed.

“Yeah, he was extremely persuasive with trying to get you that interview with our boss. I wish you luck, you’re going to need it. He’s not exactly a walk through a calm pasture,” Natalia warned.

“It’s so nice to meet all of you, and I’m sure it won’t be that bad. If he decided to even give me an interview, I’m sure he would be willing. I brought muffins,” he presented.

“Oh, sweet!” Tino immediately went to serve his craving.

Feliciano moved the foil aside, revealing plenty for all of them to take, each getting one and indulging in the lemon taste.

“These are amazing!” Michelle announced as she quickly finished hers, having to hold herself from taking another.

“Mmm, definitely,” Antonio complimented as well, slowly getting over the pain in his groin.

A sudden clang resounded through all the halls and those who had been long enough in the company knew well what it meant.

“Welp, Ludwig’s here, come on Haris, we have to bring him the material expenses,” Tino suggested, already moving along, Haris behind him with all the receipts.

“Wait, hold up, first of all, he has my brother’s interview. I don’t need him stressed for this. Come on, Feliciano,” he ushered, heading out into the hall, just as several others from different groups, turning it to the liveliness Feliciano hadn’t seen it in when he arrived. It was rather amazing, but of course, they all came out wanting their meeting with Ludwig with whatever it was that they needed or had to show him. It annoyed him. He just arrived and was still managing with the lock of his office door.

“Sir, about that party-”

“We need a new set of light bulbs."

“Mr. Granger’s complains arrived.”

“The table in the Schultz room hasn't been changed yet.”

“The Prestons want that living room done by-”

“Halt die Klappe,” he shouted with strong menace, his composure somehow managing a firing command that stilled the whole hall into immediate silence.

“You all know that if you want to speak to me, you have to wait in front of my office and I shall attend each of you one by one. Please, organize between yourselves your turns. Lovino, has your brother arrived?” He immediately told and asked, just finishing with the last of the lock, the door now free to be opened.

“He’s right here!” Lovino quickly interjected, waving and trying to make themselves seen somehow between the crowds. With the urgency and hoping that this interview would be over soon so all could have their meeting with their boss, they made way for them to come at front and for Ludwig’s eyes to settle on this aspiring member for the first time.

He was dressed to perfection, proud curls, elegant smile, shinning and bountiful eyes, a stride in his step as he moved forward, slowed in Ludwig’s impressed mind…adding along with a golden glow, with haze, stilling him with a stare that widened with each movement forward, wishing he could respond to those eyes, that smile, but all he could think to himself was…hehehe, pretty boy, like a useless gay fool.

He broke whatever harmonious heavenly chants by looking away, scolding himself and heading inside, ushering with a quick wave for him to come.

“You got this,” was the only thing Lovino wished his brother before he pushed him forward, letting him disappear with a harshened crash of the door into the office.

“You have to excuse my staff, my office and my lateness,” Ludwig apologized as he reached his own chair.

Feliciano gazed to the clock, it was only nine o’ one, then to the office, completely organized but only a couple of papers out of place, but to Ludwig it was already a mess he could not take. Feliciano shrugged and took one of the pointed chairs before the desk, taking his most straight sitting.

“All right, we may begin. Now I read in your resume that-”

“Oh, before that! I brought you something.” That’s when he took out the tin foil and placed the plate with muffins on Ludwig’s desk, close for him to reach. Ludwig glared but Feliciano remained as vibrant, proud himself of the kind thing he did if disrespectful, wrong or would even cost him this position.

“I made them myself. They’re lemon flavored with a hint of vanilla cream. Just thought it would be nice since it’s breakfast time. I don’t know if what you had in your home was enough, so I figured I would bring these to keep you energized for the rest of the day.”

This did not change Ludwig’s expression. He kept on staring from the pastries to Feliciano, wondering if this could be some kind of joke, if something would falter in that smile or in that glow with his entire being.

He settled with just starting the interview.

 

Lovino waited for about forty minutes, ignorant of the groups huddling and deciding on how they should take turns talking to Ludwig. He was too busy worrying over his brother, over what he could say. He knew how dimwitted and naïve he could be. What if he said something that utterly pissed Ludwig? What if he accidentally revealed that one time he fell and made a hole in Signora Mazza’s living room? What if he talked on about utter bullshit? Ugh, the anxiety was killing him. He shouldn’t be freaking out about like this for his younger brother. It was his life. If he brought himself into trouble than it was his fault. He had to stop and think: Feliciano was exceptionally kind and friendly, a bubbly personality that everyone connected to and felt belonging with. If Ludwig got mad or remained as cold as he always did, then it would surely prove to him how heartless he was.

Finally, Feliciano bounced out of the office, jumpy and with a big smile that bore positive vibes.

“So, what did he tell you?” Lovino immediately asked.

“Well I think I did a pretty good job. He told me he’ll e-mail me tonight with the final decision."

“…Tonight? He actually told you…tonight…”

“Yes, he’ll tell me tonight!”

“Tonight! When I had my interview I had to wait an entire week!” He recalled.

“A week! Ha! Try waiting two!” Arthur, an English designer, shouted, having heard the conversation.

“I had to wait an entire month!” Toris, the Lithuanian one, in turn said, rolling his eyes as he continued down the hall to hand in some items.

“Oh…that’s terrible. Maybe it’s because this place needs extra hands."

“I doubt it. We’re actually overemployed."

“Oh, then…maybe he just liked me,” he smiled innocently.

“I seriously doubt that. This is Ludwig were talking about! But whatever, you got the interview and we’ll know as soon as tonight.”

Feliciano held his brother’s hand in great excitement, jumping and smiling and already expecting the best.

 

Feliciano’s hunch was right, the e-mail gave him his immediate acceptance as an intern in the company, mostly as a sort of assistant to the different groups, mainly Lovino’s, with who he will be permitted to work in designs from time to time.

Feliciano would officially start in two days, and in just those two days, Ludwig’s life was about to change.

That first morning, Feliciano had come giving greetings to everybody, as well as bringing a plate of panforte and a cereal English cake which Arthur deeply approved of (Rumors quickly spread than it was better than anything Arthur had ever made). He gave to everyone and when he spotted Ludwig coming out of the office to check some scheduling, he was not sparred of his own greetings, of sharing the little delights he made, waving goodbye with luck and wishing him a nice day.

When Ludwig ate in the privacy of his office, he let himself glow at the taste, to blush at how kind this had been and the smile Feliciano greeted him with that morning.

None of his workers greeted him like that. They usually just passed by him in the mornings. To them he was not there until business brought them together.

Feliciano continued to greet him as such and Ludwig actually began to enjoy it, a reason to let himself smile in the confines of his work.

As Feliciano’s first two weeks passed, he was starting to be seen as an errand boy, one who had to constantly run around asking, reserving and getting different things for different groups, not to mention the drinks they always asked for him to pick up at a café down the block. He never did any designs, just suggested a thing of two over people’s shoulders as they worked on their planning. Although he would occasionally sigh sadly about this, he should had been expecting it. In the end, he only needed this for a position in Italy, and whenever he was reminded of that, he would do his job with a proud smile, with constant energy, which was what kept him going whenever he was tempted to rest in one of the empty rooms of the building. It was because of this frivolous attitude that many sent him to talk or hand in the necessary things to Ludwig, since it seemed their boss was more easy going with him and because Feliciano was sometimes too dense to understand Ludwig’s stress and anger and could still come crashing into his office no matter to talk to him like there were no wrongs in the world.

“Sir, these are Kiku’s plans concerning the balcony design for Mr. Wang. He told me he needs your approval. Also, Sefina has changed the flowers for the mural as you suggested, but she still wants you to look at what she decided. And Arthur and Kiku are fighting over a fault in their last project. They gave me the pictures and want you to decide whose fault it really was.” Feliciano had all the necessary items in his hands.

“Very well,” Ludwig pointed to the spot in the desk he wanted them in and Feliciano placed them there. As he did, he noticed a disorder in Ludwig’s bookshelf.

“Sorry about that, just haven’t had the time to fix it.” It filled him with great embarrassment, especially having Feliciano see it. He prided himself in his order, but things had become so hectic that not even in that aspect could he focus himself on.

“Don’t worry, I understand how busy you are. Do you want me to organize it for you?” Without hearing his answer, Feliciano already began picking, watching and seeing how he was to do it. This was not his strongest suite, but he indeed wanted to help Ludwig and was willing to do what he could.

“Uh…um…” he was about to deny him, it should be his business, he had his own way of dealing with this and preferred that no other messed with it. Then again…Feliciano looked so cute today, bending on his bookshelf, already attentive eyes in thought on how it would be best to place, his back expanded, legs standing nicely and an ass- okay, no, he had to hit that one off, earning a perk from Feliciano.

“Yes, thank you. Do you mind doing it alphabetically?”

“Of course!” And he set right to it.

That’s how he spent the rest of his day, only to leave when Ludwig had finished some reports he wanted him to hand in. Although it was rather silent between them as they focused mostly on their work, Ludwig found himself thinking of more ways to have Feliciano often in his office as he watched him depart, eyes longing on his form until the door was shut.

 

More and more Feliciano spent his time in his office. Organizing, delivering, for their mornings greets, handing in the treats he shared with everybody and even for small chats. After it had officially been a month since Feliciano joined the company, Ludwig came to the horrible realization that he actually had a crush on his intern.

Did he do anything about it? Impossible. How could he when all strictness and order left him whenever he encountered him, replaced with stutters, awkwardness and embarrassment. Lucky for him, Feliciano did most of the talking, not seeming to notice the extended gazes, the way his eyes lingered on his hair, his cheeks, his eyes, his nose, even his slim figure, with amazing hips and legs that filled his dreams with all kinds of scenarios, innocent and not so.

The rest of the company didn’t notice at those beginnings, but one particular morning, one little event had all their eyes and ears curious, having them wondering what was the reality.

Lovino and Feliciano had arrived late that day…two hours late.

Alarms just didn’t work as they were supposed to with them.

They rushed the best they could, entering the already busy and blustering building in the middle of its usual work, not seeming to pay attention to the pair of brothers.

“Pretend we were always here. If anybody questions, just say that there was an accident in front of our apartment building that wouldn’t let us leave."

“Got it,” Feliciano agreed, although slightly tremulous. He wasn’t exactly the best liar and anyone could see past him whenever the situation occurred. He just hoped nobody really questioned him, but of course, Ludwig would notice the fault of bubbly and moving energy that had grabbed the full of his attention.

“Valenti!” He instantly called them both as he saw them made their way down the hall.

They both panicked and groaned, but still made their way dutifully to him, Lovino hoping that Feliciano would be strong for the excuse they concocted.

“It is eleven ten. You two should have been here about two hours ago. Care to explain what happened?" Ludwig scolded, arms wrapped on his chest, holding the notes that would surely get Lovino another memo…and Feliciano his first one.

“Yes…we have perfect reasoning…” Lovino thought he could start, but he was fearful, hoping that Feliciano would continue for him, who was just as nervous. He had to shrug him to let him know that he should say something.

“Oh yes um…you see, there’s a jewelry store in front of our apartment and there was this…robbery!”

Lovino pulled a face but quickly hid it, having to go along with it. “Yes, a robbery!”

“You should have seen it, Mr. Beilschmidt, police all over, hostages and guns! It was so scary, like, like, like in an action movie! Every exit was block and there was no way for us to escape! We had to um…climb! Yes, climb! And…and…walk all the way here!” It was purely exaggerated. Lovino groaned, hiding his face in his hands. He couldn’t possibly continue to feign like this, he was just readying himself to accept yet another memo.

“Really?” Of course Ludwig wasn’t taking it, raising an eyebrow, eyes with heavy question and disbelief.

“Okay no, so there wasn’t a robbery,” Feliciano quickly gave up, intensifying Lovino’s misery.

“I’m really sorry. I was awake last night baking this-” he raised a covered plate of a raspberry mouse chocolate cake, “-and Lovino was helping me. We went to sleep very late and were really tired, so the alarm didn’t wake us up.” He began to pout, with big eyes and an apologetic frown.

“We’re so sorry, Ludwig. I just wanted to bake you all a cake, but I won’t do it again if it means getting here on time. We’ll both work extra hard today and I’ll give you two pieces of cake,” he offered, with a such a gentile and innocent face frowned to misery that Ludwig just couldn’t take any longer.

“It’s all right." He raised a hand to get him to stop, and to Lovino’s surprise and intrigue, hiding the notes behind some other papers he was holding, a clear sign that he was not going to use it.

“Please, just organize your time for baking correctly so you can get some sleep and so you can always come at nine o’clock. Next time I will not be so forgiving,” he pointed and Feliciano nodded eagerly.

“I will, I will! Thank you so much, Ludwig!” There was that joyous glow that would always red his cheeks slightly. He had to hide and try to calm it by turning away as the brothers went past him to Lovino’s group room.

Well, now that it was over, he could focus on handing some new assignments. To which group should he trust the decoration of a newborn’s room? Ah yes, Kasem- he lost his thoughts when rushing footsteps came near him. It was Feliciano, raising up to him a plastic plate with a fork, napkin and two pieces of cake just as he had promised.

“I hope you like it.” And then he tip toed, placing a quick kiss on his cheek, an exalted smile and then he set off back to his cutting and giving to the rest of the workers.

Ludwig remained frozen, eyes widened, the only movement but a raise of his free hand to touch the area his lips had so gracefully kissed. It tingled to Ludwig, only turning him more red, even letting a perfect little smile arise on his lips, one, that to the many who spotted, was the very first they saw on him. When Ludwig noticed them, he soured. He simply handed the information to his workers and quickly made his way back to his office, to eat his cake in peace. But it was already too late, they all saw his blush, the fondness in his eyes, all directed to the cake, which meant Feliciano.

The rumor didn’t spread much, only slight thoughts in little groups, so it really hadn’t reached Lovino’s, which in turn, lucky for Ludwig, meant it hadn’t reached Feliciano.

Business continued as it should.

 

Two months in his internship, Feliciano had come into Ludwig’s office, handing files, ideas and requests, and once he spotted anything unorganized, he quickly went to fix it, an occurrence that Ludwig was starting to find normal.

He was typing and clicking away on his laptop, updating the company page, his eyes too dedicated to even indulge in Feliciano. In one moment it began to get strained, he groaned, he sighed, eyes switching as they decided and Feliciano had noticed it all.

“Is everything all right?” He asked, standing and beginning to join Ludwig’s side.

“I’m trying to upload eight new pictures, but this page only lets me deal with four, so I’m trying to find a way to upload all eight or deciding which four I should choose.” He rubbed his fingers on his forehead.

Feliciano leaned to take his peek at these eight pictures and understood why Ludwig was letting himself stress about this. They were all wonderful, fitting to the theme and what this particular page was explaining. Leaving four meant having to lose some details that could be enough to convince a customer to buy their services.

“Well, I have a page of my own, maybe I can help,” Feliciano offered.

Ludwig was uncertain at first but decided to confide in him. There wasn’t much threat in letting him try.

Feliciano leaned…much closer, an arm resting on the top of Ludwig’s chair for better leverage, his face before the computer as he clicked away testing all kinds settings. Ludwig had thought there was no wrong with this until he noticed how close to Feliciano he was, their heat lingering on each other, Feliciano’s scent of sweet cologne evident, his curls falling before him, so near, temping him the more to take into the spaces between his fingers. He swore Feliciano was oblivious, more attentive to the adjustments before him, finishing on some last clicks before he finally moved his gaze away from the screen.

“There, now you can place all eight pictures. I’m really glad Eduard taught me how to do this a couple of days ago-” their faces but mere centimeters apart now. Breaths mingling, eyes staring into the other, skin close to see their tinting, to see every aspect of their expression, of their eyelashes, of their lips, to leave them as the seconds passed, nothing to interrupt, nothing to stop them. Ludwig could let himself close that gap if he wanted and finally meet that smile with his own lips, and Feliciano was ready, oh so ready to accept it. When Ludwig finally thought he could be ready to have that crash, one came from his office door instead.

“Luddy! I know you usually don’t approve of me leading group projects, but hear me out this time! I have an amazing medieval idea for the restaurant and I brought along Francis and Antonio to help me convince you and-” that’s when he finally spotted the rather provocative position he found his brother along with the new intern.

“Oh…” Gilbert realized. Antonio and Francis smirked, and the three shared a knowing look in their eyes.

“We’re we interrupting something?” Francis teased.

“Oh no, I was just helping Ludwig with the company page.” Feliciano ever so oblivious, but Ludwig was glad for that, rolling his eyes and ordering himself in his seat as if nothing had happened.

“Just the company page? Nothing…else?” Antonio smirked, just as Francis’s tone.

“Um…well I did help him organize his office, but that’s about it, but hey, what’s this I hear about a medieval theme?” Feliciano asked curiously as he neared to them.

That’s just what was needed to change the air of question above them.

“Feliciano, take a look at this masterpiece,” and Gilbert opened his portfolio, showing a beautiful castle theme of old, with deep accuracy and perfection that had Feliciano’s eyes glimmering.

“Gilbert, this is absolutely stunning. Did you do it all by yourself?” Feliciano wondered.

“Most of it. I did have some help from Francis and Antonio.”

Both of them nodded proudly.

“It’s wonderful, I would definitely let you lead a project like this. I really hope Ludwig lets you," he said with true hope.

“See Ludwig, he likes it!” Gilbert used to prove.

“I still have to see it myself to make a decision,” Ludwig glared.

“I’ll leave you four to it then,” Feliciano smiled, giving the three a good luck smile and wave before he moved past them and out of the office.

Once they were sure they were all alone with Ludwig, they turned to him, bearing equal smirks and teasing eyes. It seemed creepy to the blond.

“What?” He questioned, adding some last touches to the page.

“Nothing just…you seemed to be really close to Feliciano a moment ago. It looked like something a little…inappropriate was about to happen,” Gilbert smirked as he neared with the rest.

Ludwig groaned and rolled his eyes. "No such thing. He was just helping me with the page, that is all. Like I would let myself commit such acts in my own office.” He really tried to keep his face in its grimace, but it was becoming hard as very…very indecent images came into his head at his own mention.

“Right, right…but just know, my young one, that any problem, any help you might need, we’ll all be here to offer,” Gilbert pointed to the three of them, all with trusting smiles…that Ludwig didn’t feel convinced with.

“Just show this theme to me."

“Of course!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I finished the draft page, I can assure quicker updates, so Next update for Friday the ninth

This day, groups had been too preoccupied with their own to really send anything to Ludwig, which meant that Feliciano wasn’t rushing around. He just handed their afternoon drinks and was currently sitting away from Lovino’s group as they worked on the planning for a new project. He sat right by the window that showed to the hall and to the space that lead to Ludwig’s office. Feliciano’s gaze had been moving around the area as the group conversed in the background, on nothing really definite, until Ludwig came out to place some announcements in the bulletin board. He met with a Cameroonian co-worker and they chatted, leaving Ludwig just longer enough for Feliciano’s eyes to stare on, to detail, to examine the shade of his hair and how perfectly he styled it. His potent features, his intense blue eyes, now intelligent and calm, but Feliciano thought about the times they had turned so gentile, so sweet and shy with him. That adorable coloring of his cheeks, his nervous words that made him wish he could go out there right now just to be able to see it again, to let him grow the confidence until they could have a normal chat, one that would have him thinking for the rest of the night. That simple suit fitted his body so nicely, to go along with his precise movements, with the expressions on his face as he thought on about something the Cameroonian said, pensive and focused, and to Feliciano there was nothing more attractive.

He sighed dreamily, letting himself lean against the window, lost in him so much he let a dorky smile and infatuated eyes show.

“Hey, Feliciano, do you think-” Antonio was the one who noticed. Everything. His expression, his blushing cheeks, his yearning looks that was to no other but their boss, Ludwig Beilschmidt. He smirked, leaving the group to continue their discussion, leaning near to Feliciano, his smile now a tease for the smaller.

“Don’t you find him so handsome?” Antonio asked.

“He is…he’s so gorgeous,” Feliciano found himself saying without even noticing…until he felt Antonio’s nearing warmth, his knowing eyes and grin, making him jolt with a complete cornered expression. Antonio dared laugh, patting Feliciano in the back so he could calm his sudden startling.

“They’re deciding what kind of plants they should add. You’re good with that. Why don’t you go and help?” He suggested and it was a good enough excuse for Feliciano to distract and put himself to use.

While he merged himself to the group, giving his suggestions and ideas, Antonio stayed gazing to the hall as Feliciano had done, understanding then. That instant made something obvious to him and thus he couldn’t help how his mind received ideas that he was willing to tell Francis and Gilbert.

He would need some assistance.

 

It was a midday like any other. Ludwig was busying himself in his office as per usual, only some signings that were rather simplistic, so it wasn’t much of a distraction or annoyance when Antonio, Francis and Gilbert entered. Okay, he takes it back, it became annoying when they took readied seats in front of him, with smirks and determination. Was this about a raise? He gave a heavy sigh, taking off his glasses, rubbing his eyes gently to then settle his attention on them, wanting this to be quick.

“What do you want?” He immediately asked.

“What do we want? Oh no, no, Luddy, we’re here about something you want,” Gilbert pointed.

“There’s nothing you three could give me. If I want something I can get it myself,” Ludwig determined.

“Really? Then why is it that a certain young handsome Italian you can’t keep your eyes off from still single?” Francis addressed, enough for the three to see a certain faltering in their boss’ eyes and movements.

“Quite a surprise, someone like him in a company like this, crawling with all kinds of spectrums of the LGTB, still single?” Antonio wondered.

“I don’t know, but did you see the way Neeraja was eyeing him last week?”

“Or how close Sadiq had gotten when he was explaining to Feliciano how our measuring tables worked?”

“I actually heard that Ralph was thinking of asking him out. Had this idea of taking him to feed crocodiles.” Francis rolled his eyes to such a disgrace.

“Really? But has he gone out with anybody yet?” Antonio feigned.

“No, I’m sure his only interest is for a certain blond German,” Francis said, his gaze, along with the others, settling on Ludwig, making obvious what they meant.

Ludwig grew a tightening to the papers he held, and even if he was trying to challenge them with his own glaring stare, they were unfocused, his head clearly lost in thoughts.

Jealousy, happiness and anxiousness. Was it really because-? No, it couldn’t be, they were just exaggerating. Feliciano was just here to work, he wouldn’t waste his time gaining experience going out with some guy from the company, but…if he did with him, well…there wouldn’t be a problem…right? After all he was his boss…okay, no, definitely not, he shouldn’t. Feliciano should only look up to him as a commanding figure he was working under, nothing else, nothing else.

His pensive thoughts were enough to prove something to the three, who he finally noticed once he left his thoughts, were still staring with bigger grins.

“Do you three just come to the company to gossip? Get out and get to work! This is none of my or your business." He settled to his own job, trying to keep his angry grimace. No hope, no blush, no smile from thinking that Feliciano had refused any advances because he was waiting for his own move.

“Ludwig, we’re just trying to help,” Antonio said in earnest.

“The last time I saw you this interested in someone was when we went to get your shirt signed by that football player you had a massive crush on back when we were in the Gymnasium,” Gilbert reminded, much to Ludwig’s embarrassment.

“Difference is, this time, you have a chance, a clear opening from someone I’m sure has the same interest in you,” Francis assured.

“But you better do it quick, who knows if Feliciano gets tired of waiting,” Antonio hurried.

“Is he…is he really waiting?” Ludwig finally broke, with a gentile and nervous look that was a surprise to the three. He was not one to lose his composure so easily and look like such a child while doing so.

“Who knows?” Antonio shrugged.

“Won’t know until you ask,” Gilbert smirked, opening the door to his office and leading way.

Ludwig couldn’t believe he was actually standing, ordering his shirt and tie, trying to swallow down his nervousness and straighten as proudly as he knew.

Yes, if he kept himself like this, he actually believed he could do this. Yes, he would ask Feliciano out, simple, shouldn’t be that much of an ordeal… so it was until he actually saw him, going through a binder of the company’s proudest projects outside his office. He wanted to run back inside, but the three covered the exit, glaring at him to do this. Feliciano was right there, calm, alone and with no approaching company. There wouldn’t be a more ideal time. They helped him to breathe and basically pushed him to his side, with no turning back since Feliciano already noticed him, giving him a welcoming smile.

“Ciao, Ludwig. How are you this morning?” He asked sweetly, indeed quite ecstatic for the chance to perhaps have a little chat.

“Oh I’m nerv-nerv-nerving! Yes, nerving, ugh, so angry,” he uttered, feigning with a growl and a rather comical fierce expression that actually made Feliciano laugh.

“Really? What’s going on?” He asked curiously.

Ludwig only continued to stutter, hands flying in an incomprehensible manner that Feliciano didn’t understand.

“I mean uh, ugh, Tino…Tino, he makes me so angry.” Ludwig spotted him through one of the room windows.

“Tino? But he hasn’t done anything wrong…has he?”

Ludwig only continued to fret, his feet tapping on the ground, hand rubbing on the back of his neck. He swore he was sweating and that his hair was coming undone in the process.

He should just get it over with, shout it, say it. Keeping it in like this was just going to make it worst.

“Feliciano, would you-” and he stared into his eyes, those that lost him, that made him the more weak and a dumb idiot.

“Mhm?” Feliciano hummed with big eyes that reminded Ludwig of the cutest puppies, shinning amber, beautiful to go along with the heaven of his calm face, not noticing the turmoil he created in his own boss.

No, not, nope, not ever, he was too much for him. It took the better of him and in an instant he gave it all up.

“I…um, would you…can you make some apple muffins for tomorrow? I asked Tino but he told me he couldn’t,” he quickly made up.

“Is that what he did wrong? Oh Luddy, you have to understand, maybe he’s just really busy, but I’ll gladly bake them. Why though, is there something important tomorrow?”

“No, I just thought with um…a lot of hard projects lately it would be um uh…a nice way for the company to relax.”

The three rolled their eyes and groaned from their hiding position in his office, but Feliciano smiled dutifully.

“That’s so sweet, Ludwig, of course! You know you can ask me anything!”

“Yes-yes-yes, ye-yeah,” he kept stuttering as Feliciano chose a picture from the binder, taking it and then putting it back on its shelf.

“I have to get back to Lovino with this idea. Have a good day. You’ll be the first person I’ll give my apple muffins to tomorrow,” he wished before he settled off to his own working room, leaving Ludwig still a blushing and shaking mess.

“Um…” he turned to the three, somehow expecting them to tell him the next ‘easy’ step.

“Amazing."

“Really blow him away."

“What a man.”

Each added their own sarcastic remark, for now giving up, all four heading back to their usual business.

 

During what was left of the week, Ludwig did try for another chance, only for the same occurrence, for topics to be changed and for his hope to dwindle each time. That weekend he couldn’t focus on some work he wanted to advance, moping instead on what a failure he had been in something as simple as asking a person for who he felt a heavy attraction to on a date. His dogs must have felt his disarray, for they sat dutifully by his side, with questioning eyes, never leaving their gaze from him, wanting to ease their master somehow.

They were all so kind. Ludwig let himself be distracted by reaching his hands to pet his Hovawart, scratching right behind his ears as he liked, letting himself smile at the way he leaned and wagged his tail in happiness. The other two also took their turn and he realized then now would be a perfect time to take them for a walk, surely enough to clear his mind.

 

He was so handsome, utter perfection in every part. From his hair, his gaze, his proud stature, and oh his body. Even as he sketched him to every detail he couldn’t help his love-struck smile and eyes, a finger always smudging, imagining being able to grasp him, to let him lean until he had him. He could have kissed it if he hadn’t heard Lovino’s footsteps surely going to the kitchen, wanting to begin preparations for their dinner. Antonio was coming over today.

Lovino had a large menu in mind and as he checked the fridge and cabinets for ingredients, he noticed that not all of them were present.

“Hey, Feli, can you go out to get some groceries?”

“Of course! What do you need?” He closed the sketchbook and was given a list, all things he could grasp in his hold, which meant he could just walk instead of taking the car. He knew of a close grocery store.

“Alfredo! Gino!” He called and the two little animals scurried over, his European short hair cat and his Pomeranian dog both gazing excitedly up to him, knowing that his tone was one that meant a stroll through the streets of this city.

 

Feliciano was just turning the block when he finally met with the familiar market…as well as with a familiar blond accompanied by three of the most adorable dogs.

“Ludwig!” He called, waving, making sure to grasp his attention before he crossed the street, assuring that Alfredo and Gino stayed by his side until he was before the man that had taken his thoughts well since he started working in the company.

He was so happy he couldn’t utter words, only brimming, swaying on his feet as Ludwig stammered out his own greeting. “Are you going to do some grocery shopping too?”

“I am, I was just going to leave my dogs here."

“Oh they’re so cute. Can I pet them?”

“Of course.”

Feliciano instantly leaned, greeting each and letting their nostrils take the scent of his hand before they accepted, filling them with all kinds of nuzzles and scratches.

“What are their names?”

“Aster, Berlitz and Blackie,” Ludwig pointed to each and Feliciano greeted them once again with their proper name, chatting them like friends, complimenting and befriending.

“I’ll leave mine with yours then. I’m sure they’ll get along.” Feliciano commanded them to sit near Ludwig’s, the cat standing out quite comically.

“You walk your cat? And you take them out without a leash?”

“Of course! He likes to join, and I find that it must be annoying to them. Besides they’re good boys, I give them really good food and lots of love, and they know how sad I’ll be if they just suddenly ran away.” He smiled to them, as a promise that he would return once he was done.

They did their grocery shopping together, commenting and talking on until Ludwig was confident to even talk about his Gymnasium experience back in Germany.

“That’s horrible, Luddy! If we would have gone to high school together, I’m sure we would have been really good friends,” Feliciano assured and Ludwig truly believed that would have been the case.

After they had their bags, out back into the street, their pets at their sides, they found themselves taking a long route, neither knew if closer to Ludwig or Feliciano’s home, but both knew it was just an excuse to keep on talking, to stand by each other, to see more of their smiles and hear more about one another.

“-then why don’t you bring them to the company? I would love to try your black forest cake!”

“I rather not. I don’t think I’ll be able to take the company’s ridicule."

“Why? It’s just baking, I find it really endearing and sweet from you. I’m sure they’ll think the same.”

Ludwig let himself blush, hoping he could hide it in the jacket he wore.

He was doing so well, he didn’t want to fall back to the stuttering, to the mess. He needed to breathe, to order himself back again before he answered.

“Yes, but I’ve established my command in the company as stern, rough and serious. I rather they kept seeing me as that to know that I want them to stay focused on their jobs. They should only speak and confide on me for business. We’re not there to socialize and have cakes and teas all the time. If I break that, they’ll take me as a joke and lose all respect for me."

“I highly doubt that, they’ll just like you more, probably do more progress with their work and be happy while doing it.”

“Still, I rather maintain my dignity. Baking is something I would rather enjoy and be proud about by myself."

“All right, but please promise me you’ll bring me something the next time you do, I would love to try your recipes,” Feliciano dearly hoped and Ludwig smiled, more than glad, agreeing with a nod and Feliciano returned it with his own cheerful gleam that Ludwig swore could have melted him if he stayed staring any longer.

They reached the end of the park they had taken their detour through, the one right behind Feliciano’s building, spotting one of the familiar windows, Ludwig’s just a couple of blocks down in the opposite direction. This time they had no other choice but to part. Feliciano still held in his bag some ingredients Lovino needed for the dinner. He had already sent an angry text asking why it was taking so long.

“Mine and Lovino’s apartment is that one,” he pointed and Ludwig understood that he had to leave. He wished that the dread didn’t seem so obvious in his face or in how his figure dropped.

“Oh, then um…thank you for…accompanying me,” he thought would be sufficient enough.

“You’re really great, Ludwig, I wish we could spend more time like this together,” he smiled, then leaning to say his own goodbyes to the dogs, before standing, waving, turning and ready to go across the street.

“Um…Feliciano…” Ludwig found himself calling, halting him and getting his attention.

He started, he held the bravery that moment, he could do this, he could continue, he had the words to say it. “Have you been to Cape May?”

“Uh, no, I’ve only been here for three months after all, Ludwig,” he chuckled.

“Oh so um, you’ll be free next Saturday, right?”

Feliciano blinked, wanting to think that he was…he completely turned to him, wanting to hear clearly. “…Yes?”

“Would you like to um…go with me? Together, on Saturday. I-I’ll pick you up and we can uh…spend the rest of the day there and talk and…yeah.” He decided to stop before he uttered out more nonsense, trying to stop his redness and shake.

Feliciano remained in his standing, his expression lost for a long while as the sounds of the city continued around them.

Now what? Ludwig swore he would faint if this silence continued, if Feliciano kept staring at him as if the words were lost in the air and hadn’t really reached him. If he was going to say no, he should just say it, no matter if it meant an utter breaking of his confidence and still lingering belief, but he didn’t need this agitation, this suffocation, this constriction.

“So…you want to take me out on a date?” Feliciano wondered rather shyly.

“Ja, ja, I mean, yes, yes, uh…yes.” As if he needed to turn any redder, any tenser, and for his breath to lose as the more seconds passed.

And then Feliciano smiled, with elation and life, feeling like heaven and release, honestly a feeling Ludwig wanted at that moment.

“I would love to!” He decided in brightness, with words that outshone anything Ludwig had ever heard, that made him paralyze, wondering if he actually uttered those words, if this wasn’t some trick or a hallucination.

“You-you-you wou-would?” He had to make sure.

“Of course! It sounds wonderful and-and romantic, and nice, and…more time with you.” He actually blushed, he turned shy, with a gentile smile and oh god in heaven he never thought he would see Feliciano act this way towards him.

“Oh then…great, it’s settled.” He found himself in the same elation, with his own smile, joy even calming his expression, only making Feliciano flush the more.

“Can’t wait! I’ll see you in the company during the week!” Feliciano gave one last grin and turned for real, with an indeed happy step, with little shouts of laughter surely proud of the chance he had.

Ludwig couldn’t leave this, he couldn’t stop staring until Feliciano disappeared around the corner with his own pets, to then let himself react freely by punching the air and mumbling various ‘yes’, a surprise to the dogs who could only stare, deciding to join by barking and jumping along.

 

By the time Feliciano had reached the apartment, Antonio was already there, sharing a conversation with Lovino, one that had them leaning way too close to each other.

“I wasn’t trying to seduce your brother!” He suddenly shouted.

Feliciano couldn’t bring himself to care as he barged in, landing the bags on a near stool, the dog and cat scurrying inside to drink and rest.

Lovino glared over to Antonio for that comment, standing away to check those very bags.

“Got it all?” He asked, for now finding everything.

Feliciano couldn’t hold himself for long, he just had to tell someone, in fret, in joyous sways. “Ludwig just asked me out!” He exploded with the biggest smile, in jumps and a closeness to them as if he was ready to take them both into a dance of celebration.

“He what?!” Lovino in turn angered with his explosion.

“Finally!” Antonio celebrated.

 

Ludwig returned back to his apartment quite at peace, untroubled, somehow the air and day lighter and beautiful.

“Yo, Lud!” Gilbert’s greeted, messing around the kitchen trying to prepare some taco lasagna he saw online. Suprisingly it didn’t break Ludwig's mood.

“Wow, you actually look extremely happy today. Did Blackie do something real cute?” Gilbert guessed.

“No, but…I met with Feliciano today while taking them on a walk and getting some groceries,” he told as he placed the bags on the near counter.

“Oooohhhh,” Gilbert teased. "And what did you two do?”

“I asked him out.”

It was not what Gilbert had expected, halting as he neared the lasagna plate to the oven. “And what did he say?”

Ludwig took his seat in one of the stools, leaning, relaxed and with an actual grin of satisfaction, one he usually wore when he finished some tedious project.

“I have a date next Saturday,” he smirked.

“Aaaaahhhhh,” Gilbert hollered, with jumps, punches and points that he slammed into the air in celebration as he placed the taco lasagna inside the oven, the slam quite shaking and loud.

“This is so great, my little brother, my little Luddy, finally has a date! And with someone as bomb as Feliciano Valenti. I’m so-” he punched his shoulder, “proud of you! We need to drink as celebration!”

Ludwig didn’t see a problem with it and Gilbert quickly picked two bottles from their stash in the fridge to let themselves treat before dinner.

 

That week at the company went on as usual, luckily no rumors since the ones who knew did well in keeping it to themselves, as well as it being a heavy week which meant they were too busy to meet with others and gossip. The only difference were those smirking smiles from Feliciano, with an excited and knowing gleam as he handed in anything, an occasional brush of their hands on their shoulders, their chats that always ended with a ‘can’t wait’.

Yes, Ludwig couldn’t wait, but that Friday before the awaited Saturday, he found himself fretting, nervous, agitated and close to ripping his hair apart from the anxiousness. He couldn’t concentrate, the words seemed to jumble in his vision, he couldn’t sit still and sometimes he found himself just pacing his office thinking on how exactly he was supposed to act around him tomorrow.

What could they talk about? Should he even practice what he was to say? What if he wanted to do something other than just stand by each other? What if he wanted to hold hands? Could he wrap his arms around him? …Could they kiss? Oh dear, as he thought about that angelic face inching to his for the meet of their lips, a reality that could soon happen, he panicked, having to sit down in his chair before the image made him the more hazy and he would actually faint to the ground.

Oh god, how would they feel? What exactly should he even do? He’d kissed other people before, just do the same as those times…only those same people didn’t talk to him again afterwards. Oh god, what if he actually did horribly, so bad that Feliciano would decide to not let another date happen or…he groaned heavily into his hands, feeling a headache coming. It was just the way Antonio found him as he entered with a binder Ludwig was supposed to inspect.

“Whoa, you don’t look all right at all. Feliciano brought some Panna Cotta, I can bring you another one if it helps,” he wanted to aid.

“No, no…he already brought me two,” Ludwig recalled, deciding to busy himself with ordering some bills.

“Ah, right, of course, should have expected that. Hey, your date is actually tomorrow. How are you feeling about it?”

Ludwig couldn’t help the groan, the heavy agitation, burying his face in his hands once again and just letting the papers fall helplessly on the desk.

“Okay, so, not so well."

“It’s driving me insane! I can’t concentrate without thinking about everything that I can mess up, about losing him when he’s so…cute, and perfect, and my god, I actually want this to work out, and if it doesn’t, I feel like this would be the last time I ever try out for someone,” he admitted with clear fret as he tried to pick up papers to order, but only really messing them more.

“Hey, hey, hey, calm down, this is Feliciano we’re talking about, he’s as crazy about you as you are. No matter what happens, I’m sure he’ll find you charming and endearing. Just be your natural self and everything will be fine,” Antonio secured.

“How do you do that?”

Antonio froze, really wondering…how should he do that? That’s when he had a sudden idea, snapping his fingers, approving himself.

“Why don’t you come to my place tonight? Your brother along with Francis are coming over for drinks. I’m sure the three of us, expert Casanovas with knowledge of everything romance and passion, can help you prepare this to be the excellency you want,” Antonio promised like he was announcing himself in a commercial.

It didn’t help to instill any confidence in the blond.

“Gilbert is just as hopeless as myself. I’ve had Francis excuse himself from coming over three heartbreaks…in just two months, and despite pining behind Lovino ever since he started working here, you haven’t achieved a single date with him,” Ludwig hit straight on and Antonio was left insulted, with a clear break, slumping and on the brink of letting out his own tears.

“That was cruel to say, sir, but despite it, we know just enough to help, and I assure you that my endeavor for Lovino is going splendidly…we’re just…taking our time, getting to know each other before you know…we really start it seriously.”

Ludwig still did not believe him.

“Okay, seriously, my place after work… I’ll make us some churros.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next and last update PERHAPS for Monday the 12th. The coming chapter is a really long one and I have a really busy weekend, plus a busy Monday since I start classes again. There’s a huge probability I won’t have it for Monday, if not, it will surely be up for Friday the 16th. Hope you enjoy this chapter still and please be patient for the next and last.

Ludwig was desperate for this help, and it was because of it that he found himself in front of Antonio’s building that late afternoon, checking well the numbers he sent through text before he called through the intercom and was let inside. Up, down the hall, distinguishing his door with the small Spanish flag sticker, knocking and waiting.

“-all right and- what the hell?” Ludwig did not expect at all to be greeted by Lovino.

Antonio gazed over from the kitchen, with a welcoming smile despite surely the raging fire of anger that was broiling from Lovino.

“You’re here! Come in, come in! I was just finishing the chocolate dip.” He let Ludwig inside, letting him take a seat in one of the sofas before he brought himself back to the kitchen to continue the preparations.

Antonio worked on without a care, although Ludwig just sat awkwardly at the sofa, receiving constant glares from Lovino, who clearly whispered his discontent to Antonio.

“What is he doing here?” He basically growled.

“He has his first date with your brother tomorrow. He’s extremely nervous. I thought Gilbert, Francis and I could help him prepare."

“Wait…they’re coming here two?”

“Yeah.” Antonio didn’t seem to mind, placing the last touches to the snack plate.

“Are you serious?” He angered, clear frustration that Ludwig saw even with his distance and the voices only being hums.

“I thought we were….” he cut himself before he finished.

“We were what?” Of course Antonio would remain oblivious, with such a cute pout and confusion that Lovino was between wanting to punch or kiss him for.

“Nothing, just have your sudden little…drinking, advice party, whatever.” And Antonio thought things were well enough to present plates and drinks on the coffee table, to accept Gilbert and Francis’s entrance, the apartment getting loud with the three of them just laughing about Gilbert’s last endeavor on trying to ask Elizabeta out, emptying their plate of snacks, although Ludwig had only taken a couple of sips from his drink and one single piece of cheese.

“Speaking of troubling Germans. Ludwig, what exactly are your plans for tomorrow?” Francis thought he could ask and start with their guidance.

All gave him sudden attention, with their own smirks and teasing eyes, although Lovino just rolled his own, distracting himself by checking some stuff on his phone.

“Well um…” he turned nervous, letting his hands brush on his thighs as he calmed enough to be able to answer. “I decided to take him to Cape May. We’ll leave early tomorrow and spend the rest of the day there.”

“Nice choice for a state like New Jersey. Some scenic walking, carnival games and oh take him to Sunset beach, pick quartz crystals, watch the sunset and then, once you’re alone, make love to him as the waves crash with the very stars and moonlight above you,” Francis swayed, finding beauty, uncaring to the rashness of what he last mentioned.

“I don’t think that would be appropriate…” Ludwig commented with a heavy blush.

“You better think so,” Lovino glared, his grip on his glass harshening as he took his drink, Ludwig fearing he would actually throw it at him if he ended up saying something else.

“Well then, Lovino, Feliciano is your brother after all, what would you suggest he does?” Francis was rather insulted that they would push aside that idea.

“If it was up to me I would have told Feliciano to just forget about it and to never mess around with his bosses again,” he said with no hesitation.

“So what if he’s his boss? We don’t have any rules against that in the company. Luddy deserves to have some fun even with a co-worker,” Gilbert tried to convince.

Lovino still groaned, keeping his eyes away from the circle. “I’m not being a part of this.”

“Fine, we don’t need it! Ludwig can do a good job without it. All right, so, you’re going to pick him up. First of all you should dazzle him with all kinds of compliments,” Gilbert continued, leaning in Ludwig’s direction to get him to understand better.

“Wha-what kind of compliments?”

“Anything that you know would get him blushing. Go for his eyes, his hair, his figure, his smile. Lovino likes it when I compliment his cheeks,” Antonio smiled.

“Don’t involve me in this!” Lovino interjected.

“Uh, okay, I’ll… make a list before it."

“Oh please don’t,” Lovino had to put in despite.

“Exactly, just go with the moment,” Antonio added.

“Talk about things, anything. Shows, the news, boats for all I care, but keep a good conversation going, don’t leave it in awkward silence,” Gilbert continued.

“I think I should really write this down…”

“No! Okay, listen, I’m sure you’ll bound to get closer at some point, when the time is just right, when you start brushing, when he starts looking down at your hand, take it, harsh, but not so much, you have to show that you can be gentle and soft, even if something so simple. Keep it unless he starts feeling uncomfortable, which you don’t want,” Francis said, pointing harshly for him to get.

“What if we have to go the bathroom?” That was so stupid the entire room fell into somber silence, not believing that the situation made Ludwig Beilschmidt turn into such a fool.

“You…let go, you go, you wash your hands and…go back to it,” Gilbert said. It was that simple.

“Really, do whatever the surroundings might offer. You two decided to go out to enjoy your time together, don’t be afraid to pull him into anything you’re interested, you both might come out from something that you will not end up forgetting,” Francis smirked.

“Remember, conversation,” Gilbert reminded.

“Over lunch, over snacks, over dinner,” Antonio added.

Ludwig suddenly took out his phone.

“What are you doing?” Francis asked.

“I’m going to check some articles about this,”

“No!” The three of them, even Lovino joined in that shout, standing, pacing exasperated, going as far as to take his phone away as they tried to bring back their calm.

“Look, you’re pitiful,” Lovino suddenly appointed, taking Gilbert’s chair, which had been the closest to Ludwig.

“Um, Lovino, I don’t think you should be saying that to your boss,” Antonio said.

“You dumbasses were the ones who even said that it shouldn’t matter. Besides, were not in the company and I can tell him whatever I want, uptight creep,” Lovino said freely, despite Ludwig’s indignation.

Lovino leaned in his closeness, pointing and with resolve. “I feel so bad for you I’m going to give you something that might as well make him yours already, and that is Feliciano’s dream kiss."

“What?” Francis perked.

“Are you serious?” Gilbert couldn’t believe.

“You actually talked about this with him?” Antonio wondered, with ulterior motives and planning on his head.

“He’s my younger brother, we tell each other a lot of sappy shit. We remember these things to really determine what kind of person we should be with, and potato, if you manage to pull this off, I might not feel so bad about having my boss as my in-law.”

Ludwig was frozen to nothing. At one side, all these insults from Lovino, but then…Feliciano’s dream kiss… with such knowledge, if he planned it well, if he could disappear his nervousness with enough preparation, he could make it happen, it could assure him, make him confident that Feliciano would enjoy it so much he would want another, and another, and then perhaps…

“Would you stop that stupid look on your face and actually pay attention."

“Oh, yes, yes, yes, pleas um,” he coughed, he straightened, hoping he could control his blush enough. “Go ahead.”

Lovino raised an eyebrow skeptically but decided to go on. He was only going to mention this once. If he didn’t capture it, well he missed it.

“Feliciano is really into ocean views at night. Of course…that’s in Italy, but we’re not there right now so you have to deal with whatever second hand beach you’ll have here, he’ll like it still, I’m sure. Bring him close enough to the water, right where the waves touch, let him ease with the cold, talk, make him laugh…which I highly doubt you could do unless you truly make a fool of yourself , but once he’s calm enough, you take him by the waist, you pull him close, soothe your hands on him, soften him, let your eyes linger on each other, come close and then you do it. After, if he liked it, he’ll lean in himself and continue, and then you’ll know you did a good job. Got it?”

With his hesitant expression, Lovino began to doubt he did, but he managed a nod, a dumb expression that spoke countless of his still arraying nervousness.

“And no writing this down, no practicing, just prepare, breathe and let yourself enjoy the moment. I won’t let my brother date somebody who follows useless advice from blog articles. Relax, you’re lucky my brother is so dumb he actually finds you attractive and was willing to accept. Whatever you’ll do, I’m sure he’ll end up liking…and not stop talking about it to me later,” he groaned, standing to have some more wine. “I decree that we’re done, so let’s just get to the heavy drinking as a sort of good luck to this guy.”

And so they did, although Ludwig really didn’t drink as much, he quite preferred just to stay with his sanity and watch his brother and his friends decide to sing Tarzan songs all while crying and reminiscing and how they liked the movie when they were younger. Lovino remained in his sitting as well, just watching while taking pictures and videos to send to some of their group chats, remaining watchful, making sure to eat from some of the snacks the rest seemed to have forgotten about.

By one a.m. Lovino decided for Antonio that it was time that they all headed home, Ludwig offering to take Gilbert and Francis to their own apartment buildings, while Lovino decided to stay for the night at Antonio’s and just watch over him.

Ludwig had to admit that all this last nonsense did well to settle his mind, to take their advice and rest well for the night. Hopefully he would awake the next morning feeling the same.

 

His heart was doing well until he had to drive in the direction towards Feliciano’s apartment. He swore it could resonate all across the space, worsening the moment he stopped before the building, having sent his text of arrival.

In the small time he had, he took to breathe, to settle, thinking of all the words he was told last night.

Natural, just be himself. Feliciano liked him enough to agree. He could do this.

Feliciano finally headed out, wearing a simple black buttoned long sleeved shirt, tight jeans, nice shoes, a couple of string bracelets in his wrist, handsome, a charming jewel that approached with a shining smile and posture that left Ludwig blinded, staring, just staring even when he finally boarded, when he greeted with his kiss to the cheek, placing his seat belt, ready to go with jumping excitement. He couldn’t even turn the wheel.

“Ludwig?” Feliciano suddenly questioned as Ludwig didn’t do anything else but stare at him, still paralyzed.

“Um…it’s an hour drive, I think we should really get going,” he reminded, just enough to wake Ludwig from his stupor.

“Oh yes, yes, of course, sorry about that.” He began their drive, out of the city and into the highway, the GPS occasionally breaking Feliciano’s excited chatter about some viral videos from Italy.

At some points it got silent as Feliciano stared off to something that caught his attention, while Ludwig only continued to lay glances on him, taking how well the clothes fitted him, still not believing that he was actually sitting on his car on their way to their first date, so handsome, so alluring. He’d like to think he did it for him.

‘First of all you should dazzle him with all kinds of compliments,’ he heard his brother’s voice in his head. Right, he should, this was a perfect chance. He told himself to just go for the first thing that came to mind.

“You look beautiful,” he suddenly said, breaking the heaviness of the silence, to Ludwig a sort of echo that made him realize that it was too brash, internally groaning and wishing he could hit his head against the wheel. It disappeared once he noticed the blush Feliciano wore, his smile, his giggle.

“Thank you, you look gorgeous yourself,” he in turn admitted.

“Oh, no, this just something…plain,” he shrugged to his brown jacket, his plain shirt underneath, dark brown pants and shoes…made him realize how inadequate he dressed himself for this.

“No, it matches you well. You look handsome but also comfortable.” Feliciano let his hands grab at his arm to feel the good fabric, looking up to him with gleaming eyes that had Ludwig faltering. Somehow he managed to pull a smile, to thank him, to then find themselves in conversation about what shows they used to like when they were little.

Many minutes later, Ludwig parked the car at an elementary school, from which a trolley was working to bring them to the other known spots of the area. They first visited the street mall, where they mostly did some window shopping, Feliciano pointing excitedly to everything that took his interest. They entered a gallery and afterwards Ludwig offered to pay them some fudge treats, a snack that had them both elated and glowing at its sweetness. Feliciano ended up taking more and getting a bag to bring to his brother when they returned. They took walks to the more park areas, through meadows and forests where Feliciano took pictures of different kinds of birds, then daring to climb up a lighthouse and a World War II lookout tower where he loved playing pretend soldier. Ludwig couldn’t believe he joined along, but it earned them incredible laughs.

By the time they reached the boardwalk in the late evening for dinner, Ludwig had his first grasp of Feliciano’s hand when he pulled him to a pizzeria. They kept it as they were attended, as they were given their spots, their hold dearly over the table, natural and confident as if it was meant to be. Ludwig let himself feel elated with his softness, with the assuredness, with their ongoing conversation now on space, telescopes and Galileo. They only let go for when they had their pizza, surely not anything like Feliciano had in Italy, but for something American they enjoyed it while continuing to chatter.

Late evening was coming by the time they headed out, hand in hand walking together down the streets until they reached a carnival park, filled with all kinds of small rides and games. They rode a Ferris wheel, a roller coaster and the spinning cars, even played some games that got them both winning a very cute bunny plush as well as some squeaky toys for their dogs.

They left the abundance of that park and into the sandy shores of the beach, Feliciano having convinced Ludwig to rise up his pants, take off his shoes and let them both feel the soft cool texture of the sand they walked on.

The sky was now fully dark, the lights further the closer they reached the waves, Feliciano slowly being able to dip his feet on the cold coming water. He sometimes picked the pretties quarts to show to Ludwig, before testing his throw and landing it somewhere else. It actually got them a competition to see who could throw the farthest, the beach lonely and giving them the chance to do this without worry about hitting someone.

Feliciano slowly got used to the cold of the water, letting his feet sway however he wanted, Ludwig beginning to wonder if he would start dancing and singing if he let go of the hold of his hand. But it was so warm, nice and soft. He found it harder and harder to depart.

A particular view caught Feliciano, of a broken ship still standing over the line of the water, stars gleaming over it quite mysteriously, a sure story to it that had Feliciano wondering. With Ludwig still being held in the grasp of Feliciano’s hand, he stopped alongside him, letting the cold of the water settle as well, staring along, finding it all quite beautiful. He gazed to Feliciano, who continued his distant view, lips parted nicely, hair dancing along with the wind, the stars, the moon, even whatever shimmered on the sea seeming to alight him the more, his own very ground star that he didn’t mind giving his full attention to instead of the waves, sky and ocean before him.

‘Feliciano is really into ocean views at night’ he heard Lovino’s voice in his head, reminding him that this was the very view, and with Feliciano’s longing stare, it was enough. ‘Bring him close enough to the water, right where the waves touch, let him ease with the cold, talk, make him laugh…’ they were already there, he had to say something, witty, enough for even if just a grin, to connect their gazes in the way he wanted.

“Um…are you wondering what that ship is?” He asked.

“I am…do you know?” Feliciano turned to him.

“Well um…during World War I, there was a shortage of steel, so the government tried to make these ships made of concrete. It wasn’t successful, they made very few, one of the prototypes being this one, which served as a coal steamer for New England. After the war ended, steel was available again and these concrete ones were decommissioned. Later, a ferry company bought it wanting to use it for a route between New Jersey and Delaware. While it was awaiting position, a storm broke out and washed it here. Several times they tried to move it but it proved impossible. So in the end, they just decided to leave it here to rot,” Ludwig explained, somehow not finding the story as wondrous as he had thought it would be. He should have just made up something completely different to really earn that laugh that he wanted from Feliciano.

“Just proves to you, Americans are crazy enough to make concrete ships and expect them to even work as a ferry business, lose it to a storm and just decide to leave it there…and for some reason it’s a hit for tourist like us.” There, Feliciano chuckled, he laughed, joyous, melodic. Darn how easily his cheeks could show their reddening.

“Still, it adds quite a unique touch to the scene, and when you started telling me that…I don’t know, I just imagined this poor little boat with cute little eyes and a bright smile wanting to prove he was the best despite being made of concrete…but it wasn’t enough…and he was thrown to be forgotten, then bought for a chance and still he was blown away from it. Poor little thing,” Feliciano actually pouted and felt sympathy for a childish idea…it was adorable, sweet, making him the more endearing, Ludwig wanting nothing more than to just bring him into his arms and tell him an alternative story where that little boat could have a happy ending.

“At least it makes for quite a view. I believe this…boat would be happy about that,” Ludwig smiled down to him and to Feliciano something was actually competing with the stars above for beauty.

‘Once he’s calm enough, you take him by the waist.’ Feliciano was just in the tranquility that was perfect for him to reach his arms, slowly, an electrifying touch that had Feliciano giving a small gasp of delight.

‘You pull him close.’ He was before his chest now, both their bodies feeling every strength, every softness of their figures.

‘Soothe your hands on him, soften him.’ His hands began that rubbing motion on his hip, lulling him, swaying them into the moment, into their own air.

‘Let your eyes linger on each other.’ It was the only thing that existed to them currently. That glow, that intensity, that pull.

‘And then you do it.’ Ludwig neared, Feliciano as well.

There was nothing more perfect for the moment, as their eyes hushed, as their breaths met, lips only centimeters…centimeters apart.

Ludwig didn’t know how to explain what happened next. Did he feel too nervous? Was the wind blowing too harshly? Too freezing? There was just a certain movement, one his leg made that was not supposed to. It stepped on the sand and it came into contact with one of the many quartz diamonds. The piercing was too much to bare, he wobbled, he lost his balance, and before he knew it, his entire body was meeting cold water, drenching him completely, his ground, his surrounding, being the sand and the waves that crashed on him now.

Feliciano tried hard to hide his laugh under his hands, but it was just so wide that Ludwig spotted the grin nevertheless, could hear it escaping clearly, not mocking, but charming and just the expected reaction when someone fell into the water unprepared like that.

“You look very refreshed now, Luddy,” he dared say.

Ludwig couldn’t hold the rolling of his eyes.

“You should join me, the water is great.” Ludwig splashed him slightly, so Feliciano could feel the chilling coldness as well, which he chuckled at, an idea, a decision being made in his mind.

“I should,” he smirked and…he began to take off his shirt, then his pants, throwing them carelessly to the dryer sand and leaving him with only a pair of tight red boxers. He stretched and showed a body of soft skin to the perfect form and slimness, an angel, leaving Ludwig silent to his full wonder. He felt so inadequate, soaked with still worn clothes, flushed like a fool and fearing to move if…other parts began showing their excitement. Luckily the cold water helped to ease his lower problem somehow.

“Get ready, you’re about to take the full force of my power,” Feliciano joked, flexing only soft and squishy muscle. He then prepared, from a far distance, into a lunge that made Ludwig instantly panic.

“Feliciano, Feliciano, wait, no, no!” Ludwig tried to stop him, but it was already too late, Feliciano made the jump, he gave an excited squeal, he splashed Ludwig into the water, creating a spray that left neither of them safe.

Feliciano let himself swim, to the depths that were the safest, Ludwig joining along, having taken off his own clothing to hopefully dry for the time they had left. They raced, they splashed like little children, laughing, falling and even spinning together in embraces that pulled them into their own whirls. It was fun despite the hour, the coldness, one they shivered to once they headed out, coming to the grim realization that they didn’t have towels or dry clothing and would have to settle with what they threw into the mess of sand. It was incredibly uncomfortable to be with on their ride back to the city, but in the end it was worth it for the wonderful time they had. They distracted the sand, the dampness of their clothes, with conversations about their mothers, the kind of honors they had in school, their common interest in football and in Greek and Roman mythology. No matter the topic, conversing on with Feliciano was quite a comfort he was glad to have outside of his brother and other family members, proud that he had managed the confidence to not let himself stutter and fall anxious with his words the more they spent time together. Lost in their speech he hadn’t even noticed how quickly they arrived back to the city, now stopping before Feliciano’s apartment building, an end to their wonderful day. Feliciano heaved out a sigh of disappointment, but he had to prepare his things for his leave.

“I had a wonderful day, Ludwig, so much that I’m…” he chuckled nervously, taking his hands, wanting his full attention and hold for what he was to ask. “I’m asking you out myself, for next Saturday. How about we do some hiking and have a picnic! I’ll make us some tomato soup, chicken, veggie Panini and meringues. It’ll be delightful, and you can bring that Almond berry torte you were talking about!”

He was so amazingly eager, and Ludwig was himself, and so he shook his hands in approval.

“I would love to,” he still assured vocally, filling the space of the car with the most joyous air.

Feliciano neared for his goodbye kiss on the cheek, but Ludwig dared for something else, and Feliciano had no problem with landing into it. It connected their lips, soft, mending and illuminating even with their silent eyes, closed to the utter feeling of the moment, of how their mouths threaded on each other, elongating, exploding, a pulling that wouldn’t dare let them go from the heat, from the union.

Feliciano departed for a slight break of air, eyes hazed as if he just woke up from a thrilling dream, gazing to the same loss of high up air and dream clouds in Ludwig’s own. Both their lips were still reddened beautifully from the action and once again they were calling, once again Feliciano wanted their touch upon his own, and so he neared to take them again, into the strength of their lips that pushed them for more, that lost them yet again in the rhythm they moved their mouths on each other.

‘If he liked it, he’ll lean in himself and continue, and then you’ll know you did a good job.’

He had indeed done. Sure not in the place Feliciano would have dreamed of, but any moment was enough as long as this was the person he was kissing.

Feliciano could have let himself stay in this for the rest of the night, take his lap and lay himself there, on with this heaven, on with them.

A light from his apartment glowed, surely Lovino coming to check on him. He gave a disappointed groan as he departed from that cushion of Ludwig’s lips, looking up to meet his eyes with Lovino’s olive ones, stabbing question, protectiveness and haste, even from the high distance, even with the guard of the window. Feliciano opened the door and had no choice than to meet with the cold air of the natural night, having to leave, but never halting the smiles he sent to Ludwig.

“I’ll see you during the week, good night,” he wished lastly, throwing a kiss before he turned, shutting the door and heading inside the building.

Even as he took the elevator up, disappearing completely from his view, Ludwig was still too shock to move, the car now silent as he instead dwelled in all his thoughts, of the wonderful date they just had, from playing pretend soldier, holding his hand, winning prizes for him, swimming in the cold of the night at the beach, agreeing to another date that Feliciano asked and…that kiss, oh that kiss, it still swam in his head, spreading its lingering all throughout his body, laying his head back and just imagining having more.

Could he…? No, he should drive back. They still had the week and another date next Saturday. The chance will appear, he shouldn’t be angering Lovino and he should just head to his own apartment. If Gilbert was there he would eagerly tell him about his lovely day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry that I updated this so late, but I explained in my last tumblr posts that I went through quite the turmoil this last month, and it is still not done as my family is moving to my grandmothers due to economic problems. Still, after finishing most of my classes and only dealing with a couple of last projects from one class, I finally had some time to edit and write. I hope you enjoy this long last chapter, once again sorry for the lateness and I hope that you continue to be patient for the rest of my works. Enjoy!

Weeks went on, Ludwig and Feliciano shared in more dates, in more intimacy, in a love that showed even at the company. Their kisses on the lips became common greetings. No matter the people or groups Ludwig was talking to, he would always readily wrap his arms around his waist, pull him close, their eyes staring with such devotion and care that it was futile for the company to ignore. Francis made sure that the proper rumors were being spread, the news now one that the company knew clear, quite a topic to speak about for various reasons.

Ludwig, even with his intimidation and seriousness, was quite a gem of a man that many tried their own way to flirt and get close to, only for it to be pushed aside, for Ludwig to return back to business and create no such chance for anybody. It was a wonder to everybody that the petite, sweet and charming Feliciano, the little angel that cowered so much as somebody coming close to him holding scissors, would be daring enough to somehow enchant their cold and hard boss. It was quite the loss for many who had an interest in Feliciano, who thought they would have a better chance with his friendly and easing composure, but instead he gave all that love and attention to the most frightening man in the company.

They made quite a couple, the chance bringing Ludwig into a new light, seeing him with smiles, to weaken in softness whenever they shared an embrace or when they took a spot to chat, bringing out this whole new side that the company preferred having the muscled German in.

After four dates, their fifth one to take place that coming weekend, Ludwig heavily began to wonder what kind of union they should be established on. Was Feliciano just a person he was dating? Or was he actually his…boyfriend? He was given that answer clearly one day as he handed Berwald the booth plans for a coming interior design convention they were going to participate in, both discussing his idea, hearing for his opinion, anything they could add and remove, a subject he was completely dedicated to until he spotted familiar curls by the side of his vision. Feliciano had just met up with Tino down the hall, smiling and waving, coming close for a chat, both squealing as they showed images of animals on their phones. Ludwig rolled his eyes. No matter what Feliciano was to him, they shouldn’t be doing something like that on job hours. Berwald had fallen silent, surely expecting Ludwig’s answer, one he didn’t bother to listen to as his gaze was caught by his own interest to the small Finnish blond that spoke on with the Italian brunet.

“-and this is our Maltese, her name is Hanatamago!”

“Ooohhh! She’s so cute! I have a little Pomeranian named Alfredo. My boyfriend has a German Shepherd, a golden retriever, and a dachshund!”

“Ludwig has three dogs?”

“Yes! They’re cuties!”

Ludwig shut down, his mind burned, yet his heart quickened in intense beating. He was sure he would faint from the utter emotion he felt at the moment.

Feliciano addressed him as his boyfriend…he was his boyfriend… Gott im Himmel, he was his boyfriend! He actually had to hold himself from the wall or else he would let himself melt unto the floor.

Ludwig and Berwald later had no idea what they were talking about, they left enchanted in their own feelings and thoughts.

Feliciano continued his usual business, of helping along with suggestions and ideas in groups, bringing them their coffee and drinks, and handing reports and others papers to Ludwig, to him the best part of the day now. It was during those handings that Ludwig and Feliciano had some alone time in the office. Feliciano would lock the door and take his sitting on Ludwig’s lap, one the blond would welcome with his smile, with a hand caressing his thighs, looks of longing in their eyes before they would crash their lips into the burning, into the intensity, arms wrapped around each other, dragging them more into whatever way their lips mended. It was continuous, only to depart for breaths, for smiles, for sweet words and to see how brightly their eyes shone. Occasionally they would force themselves to stop when Ludwig received a knock, Feliciano having to leave his office with a blush expression, the same Ludwig found himself in, quickly composing himself, coughing and trying to erase any proof of what just happened to whoever entered. It was never enough, it was always clear to whoever came, only spreading more rumors, more news, more wondering over what was happening in Ludwig’s office whenever Feliciano entered alone.

One day, Feliciano forgot to put the lock, desperate to be in Ludwig’s hold. He was horny, and after the day before, when Ludwig let his hand dare under Feliciano’s underwear to give him quite a rise, Feliciano was determined to get all kinds of new touches from those calloused, gentle, yet rough hands. He smashed their bodies together in one jump, Ludwig’s chair dangling and in danger of falling to the ground. Feliciano didn’t care, he would let it if it meant being in the cushion of Ludwig’s body, of their arms still around each other, of his legs finding the right balance as they once again met their lips, as they moved, twirled, somehow keeping them standing as their passion continued. Feliciano had his hands all over Ludwig’s chest, even unbuttoning some areas to take a better feel of his skin, refreshing to his touch, to the heightening of their kiss, Ludwig now biting into his lips, while Feliciano salivated with his tongue, for now both to join as they took a secure standing without the chair fearing to collapse. It was easier for Feliciano’s hips to thrust against Ludwig’s, to rut and feel as their erections grew through the fabric of their underwear and pants, moans being shared between their mouths, Ludwig’s own hands beginning the thread of his back, falling and falling until he had his ass in his easy hold, pushing him more to have them thrusting wildly, Feliciano now bouncing on him, taking more of that rod that even with restrictions was driving him to utter ecstasy, to escaped moans, to arches, to fingers threading in the hair that escaped from Ludwig’s gel as it became too heated to maintain. So hot, so hot, they were just about ready to shed their clothing, to have more of their skin against skin.

“Aaahhh, amore, forte, più forte, dammi di più,” he breathed, he seemed to sing in the most melodic voice Ludwig had ever heard, even if he couldn’t understand it all that well. Yet he was weak, compliant to piston more of their hips together, sensing the urgency, the peak approaching, just about ready to fall on them, just about ready to scream.

“Ludwig, we just got this request from Wales- and holy mother of heaven and hell, what the fuck,” Gilbert came in with a swift opening, seeing some movements, some tight holds around two people that quickly had his mind collecting what was going on in the privacy of his brother’s office.

In the suddenness, in the trying to regain some sort of decency, Feliciano fell straight to the ground, Ludwig got a mess of papers to cover his lap, stupefied and not even helping Feliciano to stand, who rubbed his backside hoping to relieve it from the pain of the fall.

“It-It’s…not what it looks like!" Ludwig tried to excuse, but his eyes were avoiding, he still flushed, Feliciano hadn’t done anything to hide his own bulge.

“I don’t know, everything looks pretty obvious to me,” Gilbert interrogated.

“It’s uh…it’s um…uh…” Ludwig really tried to find a good enough excuse, but nothing really fit, nothing could really hide the actions that Gilbert already saw.

“Luddy, just relax. Feli, can you leave us alone for a moment, I really have to discuss this request with Ludwig,” Gilbert spoke on normally, quite a surprise, he was not one to let something like this fall between him so easily.

“Yes-yes, of course,” Feliciano nodded and made his way out, avoiding eyes with Gilbert, but he could still see his grin, his teasing eyes and Feliciano only smiled back albeit in embarrassment, Ludwig thinking he only did it to be polite.

Feliciano shut the door behind him, leaving Gilbert with an even wider grin, with a wink, trying to hold himself from letting his chuckles become any higher by biting harshly on his lips.

“Um…yes, what did they sent from Wales?” Ludwig questioned hoping it could calm enough, but no, Gilbert kept on smiling and looking on with blaming eyes like an idiot.

“Gilbert!” Ludwig groaned, hoping he could quickly get to business.

“I can’t just ignore the fact that my little brother was about to get it on in his office with his boyfriend! Really, I never thought you would become so impatient as to let yourself almost bang him against your desk,” he laughed, coming close to finally land the file on his desk.

“I-I wasn’t going to, I was just…I was just kissing him."

“Your hips were kissing his all right. You were about ready to rip your clothes off,” he chortled.

“No um…no we-we weren’t, it just seemed like that to you, we just got a little… touchy,” Ludwig tried on to excuse, Gilbert couldn’t believe it.

“Right…by the way, you got a little… drool here,” Gilbert pointed to the one that was falling down the edge of Ludwig’s lips that he quickly brushed away with a rub of his hand. “Also, you might want to close up your shirt.” It was still unbuttoned as a mess, Ludwig quickly trying to put it together as well as trying to pull back the strands of hair that fell on his forehead.

“Yes…nothing happened, but all right,” he shrugged with a still evident smile.

“Just tell me about this request,”

“Okay, so…”

 

Six months since Feliciano came into the company, those last ones utter fantasy and dream. In that small amount of time, Ludwig was introduced to a chance of romance, to dinners, hikes, beaches, movies, even a weekend trip to New York City to spend with someone as Feliciano. Each day a new passion, a new smile, a new glow, a stronger realization to what this could be. Days at their houses, in the commodity of less clothes, of shared beds and breakfast, a normality that Ludwig had no problem with having for continuing days.

As he would wrap his arms around Feliciano’s figure, dressed in nothing but his shirt from the night before, with coffee staining his lips, Ludwig would lean in and clean it with his own, telling him, truly and with shine as the morning glow that came into his apartment: “I love you.”

That first time had brought a sudden shock to Feliciano, a frozen expression as he truly let the echo of the words reach him all completely. Ludwig had feared, instantly he hurt, and he was afraid for this brash telling, ready for apologies, but Feliciano then smiled, wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him into his closeness and letting their lips meet in fire before he answered just as brightly: “I love you too.”

Ludwig had never known a more awake feeling, he had never seen the world with more a shine, never had more desire to work, to wake, to do everything in alight and promise. His company had never been more fruitful with the new dedications he gave it, with the new chances he brought to his workers that held it even higher. This was the opposite of what he expected a relationship would bring him. But like it had all changed in a matter of six months, it had its chance to do so in a single day.

“You’re…resigning?” Ludwig held to the letter weakly, knowing that any little wisp was enough to have it flying to the ground, or the wall, just anywhere that not lay between him and Feliciano.

“It was…what I decided when I first came here. All I needed were these six months of experience so I could go for that position in Rome,” Feliciano explained sadly.

It was an opportune position that should have left him with exploding joy, now it had him weakened to the point that he feared it wouldn’t let him stand.

“And…they accepted you?”

“Got an e-mail last night…” Feliciano rubbed his hand on his arm shyly.

Silence then settled, the letter between them hanging it.

“When would you be leaving?”

“About two weeks…”

“Oh…”

It only became more heavy, more hurting.

“Um…uh…” he hated to be doing this, he wouldn’t offer such a chance for anybody if they hadn’t been enough in the company, but this was Feliciano, his love, his recent sun and rain, and if it meant bending some things to keep him here…then he would try.

“I could…raise your position um…grant you the chance to lead projects, raise your wages, offer healthcare,” Ludwig tried to convince.

With the smile Feliciano wore, Ludwig thought it had done just the trick, but then it easily fell, Feliciano reaching his hands to take a hold of Ludwig’s.

“Ludwig…I’m the one who hands all your files, I know the company is overemployed, you don’t have enough to do something like that for me. I really, really appreciate it, but…even if you could, I would still really want this position in Italy,” he admitted, although breaking and downing.

“I’ve wanted it for so long, it’s exactly what I want to do. I’ll have my own office, my own clients, to control projects however I want, an amazing pay and more importantly I’ll be in my home and…this is a chance of my dreams and I don’t…want to give it up,” he told, leaning closer for Ludwig to see his purpose, one that Ludwig doubted he could break, even if it meant leaving him here in New Jersey.

Ludwig sighed, the hold of his hands becoming tighter, to then raise them to his lips to kiss, laying him there as what would happen next sink into his head, maintaining that hold as if it could maintain him forever with him.

“If it’s what you want then…I’ll accept, wish you the best in this new opportunity and…receive our…separation if we…if we have to…”

Feliciano could just feel his pain with the sudden grip in his hold, shaking, the bite to his lips, turning away, not wanting Feliciano to see the shattering in his eyes.

“Ludwig…I love you, I love you so much and what hurts the most about this is having to leave you behind, but…we don’t have to break up, I can message you every day and we can webcam every chance we get, I’ll send you all kinds of gifts, and you’ll come visit me! We can travel around Italy, and we could even go up to Germany!” He tried to light up, ecstatic for the future chances. He could leave this country behind, but he couldn’t leave Ludwig, and he would make him a part of him even if miles away.

Ludwig finally managed to smile, albeit with still lingering melancholy, because even if they did these things, it still meant time apart, it still meant they couldn’t be with each as often, it still meant him going away while he had to stay here.

“I’ll try what I can for us,” he decided, bringing Feliciano that large smile he adored.

They came into an embrace with strong promises, hands innocently on their backs, hips, necks and the back of their heads, awakening chances, strengthening a bond they knew not even distance could break.

 

Ludwig and Feliciano made sure to spend those last two resting weeks together, along with other friends Feliciano had made in the company that wanted to wish a proper farewell, luck and even appropriate gifts for all he had done for them. Lovino didn’t mind him staying at Ludwig’s so constantly these last few days, it was better than having him sulking about how much he would miss everybody…especially Ludwig. Lovino himself would leave for a position in Rome like his brother in a couple of months as well, so this wouldn’t be the last he would have of his younger brother. Now with Antonio…he was glad Feliciano was out of the house to have him over more often.

Despite the time Ludwig and Feliciano had been together, the intensity of their kisses, of their touches, their grinding and rutting, they really hadn’t been able to have appropriate sex. Ludwig sometimes hated that he waited this long, that he had to leave it for Feliciano’s last night in the city, when they could have begun to enjoy from something so intimate weeks before, when Feliciano leaving was not a threat, so it would feel wholesome instead of just a kind of special goodbye.

Ludwig had invited Feliciano to his apartment for dinner, advising him to bring wine to go with the menu of smoked trout and goat Cheese rolls, grilled beef, and his try with an orecchiette with broccoli and even some Neapolitan style pizza. Feliciano said the pasta was passable but the pizza was an abomination. He was lucky Lovino wasn’t there to give him a harsh throw of words and deny any blessings to this relationship. They ended up laughing about it, cuddling in the couch, sharing in wine and chocolate coated almonds as they spoke on, hands treading on curves of hips, on arms, sometimes falling silent to just let themselves stare to the wonderful glow of red on their skin, on the stars in their eyes, of their breaths reigning, pulling them the ever closer.

It was obvious the moment would lean them into a kiss, to move themselves much closer to the other as their simple touches grew into harshened grasps, just enough to have their moans awaken, which in turn raised the intensity of their want. Feliciano straddled Ludwig’s laps, beginning that rutting they very well knew while their hands continued to move all over them, through hair, necks, chests, legs and of course grasping of growing erections. They knew just how to spin, how to push, what parts of their necks to kiss and suck, wanting more of that skin, beginning to remove their shirts, to be granted that much more area for their lips and hands to explore, to arch them, for their voices to expand their melody of passion.

Ludwig decided this was not the appropriate place to start surely what was coming, and while skillfully keeping their lips connected in their wet mending, with swirling tongues and spit falling down to their chins, Ludwig raised them, Feliciano instantly wrapping his legs around those powerful hips, arms around the strength of his shoulder, while he moved them to the comfort of his room and bed.

Before Ludwig landed him on his sheets, he had quickly removed those jeans he wore, even his underwear, so when he did sink into the mattress, he was bare all completely for him to witness.

A golden beauty, seduction incarnated unlike any Ludwig had ever seen. Yes, he wanted that treasure, all that shine, all that love that Feliciano already welcomed with the opening of his arms…and legs. Ludwig quickly removed whatever was left of his clothing, for Feliciano to see his well form, majestic and powerful, having him dread that he kept it often concealed, but also vengeful for if any other could take a stare, could have this view. No, no, only his, Ludwig was only his, and with the choking embrace he gave him, their naked bodies lying across every inch of skin to feel and grow by its warmth, he enunciated the owning of this territory for him.

While they moved, while theirs hands and arms were all over their bodies, while they kissed in ferocity, Ludwig reached for the bedside table, where he kept them, where he stored them after he bought them that morning expecting this to finally happen. A good bottle of lube, a good pack of condoms, all to which Feliciano smirked as Ludwig laid them on the bed, taking the lube to start the preparation. Feliciano was more than eager, only a small hesitation in the way his eyes took every process of Ludwig opening the package, biting his lips in anticipation as he drenched his fingers enough with the clear substance. Ludwig neared, he pointed, laying comforting kisses on his thighs, Feliciano laying down, keeping his stare to the ceiling as Ludwig took the first dive. It began simple, movements that Feliciano only gave small cringes to, slowly accepting, slowly feeling it pleasure, having him calling, moving against them.

“More…” he moaned, with bites against his lips to keep himself from giving any other larger shout. Ludwig obeyed, loving that hint of a beg, loving how he made him contort, with a harshened grip on the sheets, heightening his voice the more he plunged. He loved it, he loved that voice, he wanted it louder, and in his intent, he began to move his fingers much quicker, deepening, hitting all the nerves that made Feliciano’s movements much rougher against it, now shouting along uncaring, just the way Ludwig wanted it.

“Stop, stop, stop, stop,” he suddenly wanted and Ludwig did so, giving him the space to breathe, to settle in his sheets, to regain enough just to speak.

To help him calm, Ludwig traced his fingers over his legs, watching how it helped him enough to regain his normal breathing, for his entire body to take a sudden rest.

“What happened? Did I…do something wrong?” Ludwig asked worriedly, ready for any kind of apology.

“No, no, quite the opposite, you were so good and I…didn’t want to cum before um…” he turned so beautifully shy with an enchanting shade of red that Ludwig couldn’t help his chuckle, from leaning and placing a dear kiss on his head.

“Thank you,” Ludwig told him, coming down into his embrace, settling well between his legs, making sure he was comfortable, that there was no fear in his expression before he let his hand line up his erection with his entrance, deliciously letting his tip rub against it, creating already enough of a sensation to Feliciano, who was arching and letting out little moans.

“May I?” Ludwig asked like such a gentleman that Feliciano found himself shouting in delight.

“Aaahhh, sì, sì, dio, sì!” He begged once again in the most beautiful way and Ludwig couldn’t deny him, as well as himself, any longer. He took the plunge, a hardened feat at first as he tried to make his way in, wanting not to be as hurtful, but no matter it was still a hard intrusion that had Feliciano whimpering, straining, gripping ever harsher to the large pillow now. It made Ludwig hesitant to continue, to just leave it at this depth, but then Feliciano moved his gripping to his shoulders.

“Ke-keep going,” he still wanted.

“Feliciano you look really strained, I don’t want to hurt you."

“Oh god, Ludwig! Just keep going! I’ll get used to it, it’s just-ah! It’s just big, bu-but I can deal!” He whimpered.

With a sigh, keeping a hand to soothe his hair, the other balancing on the bed, he began his push, slow no matter the commands Feliciano gave him. He did obey in trying to get deeper and deeper, until all his member was buried in his tightness, in his warmth, and it was the most amazing wrapped feeling Ludwig had ever experienced and he feared it would be enough for him to release that instant.

“Mmm, so good, so damn good-aaahhh,” he vocalized along with moans, breathing beside Feliciano’s head as he tried to control himself from going crazy in this kind of high and delight. Feliciano arched as he slowly got used to this delicious, amazing fullness, hands tracing sweetly on his back, easing him into their union, into the air of ecstasy, in the accomplishments of finally having each other like this. Feliciano smiled against the side of his face, one hand now rubbing at the back of his hair, then filling it with kisses and licks, until it had awakened Ludwig enough to begin his slow movements. So simple, yet enough to have Feliciano shouting, tightening his hold and whispering so enchantingly into his ear: “Aaahhh, moreee.” Ludwig couldn’t take it any longer, and with a tighter grip of the hand on his bed, the other on Feliciano, he began fastening and fastening and fastening until the bed joined along in his harsher movements, until Feliciano was shouting with each thrust, moving them along, in his hips, in the grips he had of Ludwig’s shoulder, in his moans, in his shut eyes lost to the euphoria, enough of a request of continuation and hardening. Any intensity, any loss of control was accepted and Feliciano welcomed it with wrapping his legs around his waist in a heavy grip, only strengthening Ludwig’s desire to go as untamed as he wanted, potent in those dips that had Feliciano’s screams heightening, into a mess, into frayed movements that only personified the extreme bliss he felt as Ludwig kept bringing him those powerful thrusts. God, how he still wanted him to go harder and faster and Ludwig would find a sure way to comply, to drive him crazier, to always bring a new alight of stars to both their eyes. Ludwig swore that this was what heaven felt like, that there would be no warmth more fulfilling, an embrace more loving, moans more symphonic, a more cushioned ass and thighs that held to him in quite a refresh he never thought he would find in an act such as this. So euphoric, so delighted, he didn’t feel the scratches on his back or wherever Feliciano desperately carved, it only added to his rapture, to the nearing climax that he tried not to give into, but oh god Feliciano tightened, he extended the most beautiful moan, his curls and bangs departing to reveal a face of angelic glow.

“Aaahhh, Ti amo, ooohhh, Ti amo cosi, cosi, cosi, tanto-aaahhh!” How could he continue to hold himself with someone that beautiful, that divine, that damn…perfect? Ludwig strengthened those last thrust, a quickening that made Feliciano lose any kind of ground essence, letting his screams take a volume of their own, uncontrolled as Ludwig’s meeting movements and raises.

“Du bist ein Engel des Himmels, Und oh Gott, ja, ja, ja, ich liebe dich, Gott ja, ich liebe dich!”

That did it.

Hoping to have them both joined in release, Ludwig helped Feliciano finish with a pump of his erection, drenching them both in white as they shouted out, as they gave in to the deepest shallow to let themselves ride the last of that force.

As soon as it began to settle away, Ludwig dropped and Feliciano left him use himself as his rest, both creating a melody of exhausted breaths. Sweat coated skin mixed along as one as their bodies still moved against each other while regaining their breaths.

As energy was restored, as other movements were given, they used it to caress at their hair, at their sides, meeting with a deepening gaze of their eyes, smiling and in it enough to show each other how incredible, intensifying and loving it had all been.

As it dwindled, as they had enough to be aware, Feliciano dared move back against him, to the union that still continued. Ludwig was left wide eyed, starring back to Feliciano to see him with a smile, a bite on his lips, teasing eyes and raised eyebrows.

“You…want to do it again?” Ludwig wondered as much.

“Luddy, I’m leaving tomorrow. I want the most I can get from you and I’m prepared to have no sleep tonight.”

Oh god that smirk, that new heat, that new vivacity that Ludwig completely wanted a part of.

“At least…let me change the condom,” he blushed in embarrassment, to Feliciano so cute, so sweet, leaning to place a simple kiss on his cheek.

“Of course, caro.”

 

Three more times, he had Feliciano four times in total that night, against the headboard of his bed, sideways, and had him riding lastly, in that very position falling against his chest, three in the morning when they decided to finally fall asleep, Ludwig so tired he couldn’t even stand for a shower, preferring to just hold Feliciano tight and let themselves drift together to dream.

Somehow they woke up in the shine of the morning, on the heaviness of a day Ludwig would lose Feliciano. The first thing they met as their eyes opened was their own gazes, with meeting smiles, new caresses…and new passionate heats. They were quick with reaching towards their lips, with hardening, with biting, licking, tongues swirling, continuous crashes of that softness that they never wanted to cease. Oh, Feliciano wanted him, for a full day to go at it again and again and again. He picked a condom from the package as he leaned down to take his penis into his mouth, licking, sucking and even rubbing with his hands, all having Ludwig begin new moans and bucks. In a break, he ripped the new one, beginning to place it on him, placing kisses down to the last of skin before it was completely covered. Feliciano didn’t waste time in mounting him, in rising enough to prepare him into his entrance, only a small amount of lube to enter in his hole. He was confident that he was slicked enough after the many times they did it in the night. He had it in him easy, the intrusion one now of ultimate bliss, that he welcomed with his own high moans as he adjusted, hands on his chest to balance himself, Ludwig extending his arms to grab his thighs, feeling on their creaminess, sending an assurance to start the movements he craved and Feliciano didn’t hesitate.

The rocking began, a hard one that messed the bed once again, that lost them in the wonder, moans released, Ludwig by know knowing just the spot to hit to drive Feliciano crazy in his rise and drop. Ludwig raised his legs to give Feliciano a better hold and rest, better to let himself harsh as he grasped tightly to his knees, head rolled, looking upward as if he was accepting heaven.

Of all the moments to receive a call.

Any other and Feliciano would have easily ignored it, continue on uncaring when he had these onslaughts. There was nothing else he wanted to give his attention to at the moment…but it was Lovino and they had decided he would take him to the airport, with his car having his luggage and everything. He reached for his cellphone from the bedside table, while leaning down his chest above Ludwig’s face, Ludwig taking the chance to lay kisses, to let his hands caress so endearingly sweet on his back, Feliciano shouting, but he had to bite it down as he accepted the call.

“Pronto?” He answered as normally as he could, rising once again to his sitting, eyes on nothing but on the shine of Ludwig’s eyes, all while continuing his movements.

“Hey, I’m about to head out to Ludwig’s place to pick you up, be ready and all that,” he warned.

“O-okay, wi-will do,” he tried to control his voice, although he couldn’t avoid how his face contorted in pure ecstasy, how he smashed himself more harshly unto Ludwig, the blond forcing himself to bite his lips to not come out with any moans that might reveal. This was not the position he wanted Lovino to suspect, even though it somehow made the situation hotter, Ludwig raising his hips more strongly, as if really testing Feliciano. No matter how he rolled his eyes, how he met those movements, how his grip on his knees turned tighter, Feliciano avoided all screams, all mewls, but he did leave out some huffs, some breaths, ones that surely Lovino would notice.

“Hey, are you all right? …Don’t tell me you’re crying with Mr. Hasselhoff over there,” Lovino still angered.

Feliciano wanted to laugh, but he only managed a smile in Ludwig’s direction, with quite a seductive wink that couldn’t make Ludwig hold that small groan.

“Oh yes, we’re really sad, sorry.” Harder slaps, pushes, Feliciano falling until he had one arm supporting him on the bed, only centimeters from Ludwig’s face, with a smile, hips continuing their banging.

Ludwig was incredibly tempted to ravage those lips that instant.

“Well pack it up and get going, I’ll be there in like fifteen minutes,”

“All right.” Feliciano hung up without another hesitation, letting the phone drop to the floor so he could focus instead on those impending thrusts, of screaming out before they finally crashed their lips, as harshened as the meet of their hips, hands on their rears pushing into the intensifying, into the growing of their sounds, into the bang of the bed against the wall.

With Feliciano keeping a last tightening hold of the headboard, he shouted out his release, Ludwig giving one last buck to give his own, joining in Feliciano’s screams, falling into the same heap that was common for every time they finished.

Oh god why did they have to say goodbye to this, to their naked holds, to caresses no matter the sweat that fell, even the sweet kiss they now shared.

A new rumbling in Feliciano’s phone, this time a text from Lovino saying that he was on his way and he would be there in a couple of minutes. They both jolted up and rushed, taking their shower together, fixing up their clothing and Feliciano dealing with a quick breakfast, not really enough after all the energy they used last night plus his still hurting hips.

Feliciano had just finished dealing with his hair when he heard the honk from Lovino’s car, of course impatient and hurrying. Feliciano sighed but knew they he had to, his being saddening, holding himself to the curtain of Ludwig’s window as a sort of way to keep him grounded there. Ludwig, now appropriately dressed, came forward, wrapping himself around his waist, kissing his shoulders, getting Feliciano exhilarated, with little huffs, a hand going to caress at his hair, savoring this. Another honk, elongated and annoying, interrupting, both defeated and knowing they had to apart.

Keeping a hold of their hands, Ludwig brought Feliciano over to the door, only a simple bag with last night’s clothes over his shoulder. The door was opened and Feliciano was out the threshold, but he turned to him, placing a hand over Ludwig’s chest, rubbing the area, looking up to him, taking that last gaze of those blue eyes in person, Ludwig letting his hand caress at his, taking the last of that softness there for him.

“Please come see me in Italy, and message me when you can. If you want, I can call you every night,” Feliciano wished hoping to make this more easygoing, filling it with more hope.

“I’ll send you all kinds of pictures of the dogs.”

“And what you bake?”

“Definitely.” To assure him he placed a kiss on his hand.

They came into an embrace, getting that warmth, that protection, that last familiar hold. A last kiss, longing for something more, but another honk reminded and Feliciano really did have to go before it got too late.

“I love you, so, so, so much,” Feliciano wanted to assure before leaving.

“And I love you as much,” Ludwig smiled, with one last little peck to his lips before Feliciano had to move away, never stopping his waving until he was taking the elevator down.

Ludwig heard him mount Lovino’s car, then driving on ahead fast…in speeds Ludwig was starting to think had been illegal.

He was gone, out, leaving his apartment empty and desolated, with no song, no passion and no light. Was this how things were going to be like from now on? Could he really just…cook, bake, take the dogs on their walk, work on some designs, continue on like it was any other day without Feliciano being a constant presence anymore? He dropped and slumped in the couch, for now accepted, but already missing that heat of his skin, that brush of any part of him over his own body, his voice, his topics, his smile. The dread had been so much that he hadn’t really stood from the sinking until he got a text from Feliciano reading: ‘Just about to board the plane. I’ll send you something once I land in Rome’ and three little hearts that added quite the sweetness.

He sighed, he would just have to deal, continue on, do what he could with only but messages like this to fill whatever needed presence of him.

In his mind he was already planning his visit to go see him, and so he would work to earn himself that chance.

 

‘Aww, Sasha adorable as always’

‘She’s a sweetie and she loved the Nussecke’

‘Now I want some Nussecke. I wish I could be babysitting with you~’ Feliciano truly pouted from his lean on the desk, going up the conversation to stare at the picture Ludwig sent him just a bit earlier.

It was of a little girl munching on the triangle treats, brown hair and face covered in flour as well as her shirt and jeans, but it did not cease her joy, her smile as she took it into her mouth.

She was the daughter of a neighbor from the apartment next to Ludwig’s, a single mother who constantly needed help with her daughter and Ludwig offered himself as a good babysitter. Feliciano never thought such a job would be so fitting to him, making him the more endearing and sweet, letting him blush the more at the pride that this man was his boyfriend.

It had been a year and a couple of months since they got into this relationship, months of this long distance, of missing one another heavily, of sad nights where they really wanted their embraces and closeness to relieve of whatever anxiousness, dread or load from their jobs.

Yes, Feliciano currently had the job he wanted, a great office, frames on his wall of his best projects, establishing and getting a known name in the city. The pay was great and more than enough to pay his living by himself even if Lovino was living in the city too, even had his own office in the very building. Everything was perfect…he just wished Ludwig could be a part of it as well, that he could finally visit him and spend those weeks they constantly planned and talked about. But then he would leave…and it would be the same repetition, the same suffering, the same longing and fault that left him crying in the nights already. Oh he loved Ludwig, he loved him so much and yes he would love to keep a hold of him for their entire lives, but he hated that they had to deal with their relationship like this, that they both could have such and amazing sweet moments on their own and they couldn’t be there to enjoy from them together.

‘I know you’re in your office, but can I call for a moment?’ He then texted.

Feliciano wasn’t really doing anything but dealing with some messages sent from the customers he worked for in the month. ‘Of course!’ In only seconds his phone was ringing with his call.

“Caro!” he greeted as dearly as always, just enough joy to lift him from his earlier sorrow.

“Liebling, how is everything?” Ludwig asked before anything.

“Oh, everything is going well. You know the Never Land theme I made for the Toselli kids?”

“Of course, it was spectacular. I showed it to others here in the company and they were heavily impressed. Now I’m trying to convince Gilbert not to buy a ship and stick it to his living room wall.” Ludwig rolled his eyes but Feliciano chuckled at the thought.

“They finally showed it to their kids, they sent me package of pictures of their reactions and it’s all adorable. They loved what I did and now I have new numbers of parents who want something similar for their own.” He was truly proud, excited to try new themes and bring more wonder to the living spaces of these kids.

“I’m very proud of you, and speaking of ships and Never Land, I think we should really start discussing my visit to see you.”

Feliciano jumped silently on his position, smiling wildly and ecstatic.

He was finally coming, he was finally coming!

“Yes, yes, yes, I want to be with you so badly. You have to see Rome! And we should go down to Sicily! Oh, oh! I have relatives that have a beautiful villa in the countryside, and we can go to Genoa too!”

Ludwig chuckled, not minding any of those mentionings at all.

“And then, and then, Germany! We can go see your family at Hannover, and I’ve always wanted to do a road trip around Bavaria!”

Ludwig could practically see the stars shinning around him. “I’m sure we’ll have the time. What’s the best time to visit?”

“It doesn’t matter! Come any time you want! I’ll reschedule projects if I have to!”

“How about right now?”

“Well if you can find a flight at this short notice, sure!”

“Actually I already went through my flight.”

Silence.

“Huh?”

“I think you should head out of your office.”

“Don’t tell me you just arrived to the airport! Luddy!” He hurriedly picked his car keys and headed straight to the door, ready to make his fast haste to pick him up.

“Actually…” Feliciano opened the door. “I’m right here.” With a proud smile, holding the phone still to his ear and surrounded by large luggage.

“Luddy!” Feliciano shouted, jumping head straight into his embrace, both dropping their phones to feel the caress of them after so long, that missed warmth, those scents familiar and non-changing, Feliciano not missing a chance to bury himself in it at the crook of his neck. He nuzzled him and Ludwig indulged in the form of his back, in the softness of his arm, placing an occasional kiss on his hair, until Feliciano raised his head and instantly had their lips meet, in enough of a melt to actually lean them down both to the floor, in the loss of everything but this. There was the luggage as obstacle but they somehow managed to lay somewhere between them, until they were laying upon one another as if they were in the privacy of their own beds.

“You’re here! You’re here! You’re here!” Feliciano kept shouting, not believing it still, holding him tighter, proving himself to this more real, and if it was a dream, maintaining himself in it for as long as he could.

“But-but-” he suddenly stood, sitting them and hoping that they could now talk appropriately. “When did you leave? How did you find the company? And why did you bring so many bags?”

“Last night. I called Lovino, he told me, convinced him to keep my visit a surprise, still couldn’t get him to pick me up, so I just took a taxi,” Ludwig shrugged it, helping Feliciano to get them both to stand once again. “As for why I have so many bags…well I wanted to tell you later but-”

“Hola! Estoy aqui y listo para la vitta bella!” Feliciano did not expect to see Antonio crashing in through the elevator with his own countless bags, waving ecstatically and making his way between them, surely to where Lovino’s lay.

“Antonio?”

“Um…” The elevator dinged once again with a group now, most not holding luggage, others with many as Antonio and Ludwig.

“I like our building better,” he recognized Neereja, there was also Gupta, Roshaun, João, Sadiq, Yong, Corisande, basically many who had been in the company.

“Um…what are they all doing here?” Feliciano asked, hoping that the question wasn’t rude, he was just curious.

“So um…I decided that the company should have a new base, so I opened a new one here…in Rome.”

Feliciano was frozen, letting that settle well, letting him realize. “You…you-you…seriously?”

Ludwig nodded eagerly.

“He really did,” Corisande assured.

“Hired many of us to make the move over here,” Gupta added.

“Right after you left he started working on this idea,” Roshaun.

“I wish my own significant would open up a new base just to be closer to me,” Sadiq dreamed.

“But I mean, a chance to work in Rome, Italy, who could deny that?” Yong exclaimed.

“The new place is three blocks from here, it’s still in the preparations, I actually suggested that they should just wait until everything was rightfully ready, but…” The elevator rang once again, yet another group coming, waving and greeting and making their space in the hall, filling it with all kinds of chatter now. “They were impatient, and most of them wanted to see you and-”

“Can we all crash at your place while we get our own?” Emil said squeezing himself between the crowds to greet others.

“How many came?” Feliciano wanted to know, seriously thinking how he was going to fit them all in his apartment.

“About…” Ludwig really tried to count how many he brought on his head.

“Twenty-seven!” Elizabeta shouted from her spot.

“Ludwig…I don’t think…”

Ludwig shushed him and leaned to whisper enough, “don’t worry, I got some contacts, three hostels to take them until then, but they’re still looking for an excuse to stay at your place.”

Feliciano took a breath of relief. He would drive himself crazy dealing with all these people, even if they had been once amazing co-workers.

“Well, we could all go out to eat?” He didn’t think he had enough groceries at home to feed them all, but they all chanted and celebrated at the chance.

“Are you paying?” Sadiq shouted.

“Haha! No!”

While all excited, all who had been downstairs reached up as well, Antonio and Lovino leaving the office hand in hand giving each other sweet smiles to join the rest. Feliciano pulled Ludwig away into a corner they could leave to themselves for a moment.

“So…you’re really moving here?” He had to really make sure.

“Yes, for as long as I’m able. I’m not going to let anything separate us now.” He raised his hand to leave a kiss to them, rubbing them in oath.

“But-but, what about your company back in America? And Gilbert, and your family?”

“I left it under new management, and Gilbert actually left back to Germany, got himself a good opportunity ther. He promised to come over here to visit. Germany is either a car ride, a train ride or a short flight away. I’m closer to my family than I was back in New Jersey. Honestly I didn’t care about the states, I was just there because of the offer I was given, but this one, it means more, with a perfect location, and you, you, you.” It was truly what excited him the most, the sureness that didn’t make Feliciano question this any longer, that just accepted his now staying presence with another strong hug, with sways, with laughter.

“Can we still plan that trip we were talking about?”

“Of course, we have a couple of days before we all start working here.”

“I still can’t believe it…Luddy….your Company is going to be my competition!” He laughed.

“I’m pretty confident in mine,” Ludwig dared smirk.

“Who knows, things can happen, maybe you’ll end up being my intern,” Feliciano teased.

“Hmm…” Ludwig leaned and whispered: “I assume that would be enough of a permission to make out in your office.” He had once been so shy and embarrassed about this, but now, it was all he wanted and could think about in his more heated moments.

Feliciano smirked in turn and leaned to whisper in his own ear: “We could do so much more than just make out.” He licked his cheek to signify enough of the implications.

Ludwig found himself wanting to act on them right now. It was deserving after having only dealt with pictures, naughty webcam chats and sexting. Then again…they were still out there, with a hall full of people that wanted to celebrate this beginning of a new opportunity.

“How about we leave that for tonight?” Ludwig smirked and Feliciano accepted, tippy toeing and leaving a kiss on his cheek.

Taking their hands, letting themselves be close finally, the touch of their waist fulfilling enough, they moved into the group to enjoy from the missed chats, from the missed environment that had granted Ludwig and Feliciano their love.


End file.
